Ballerina
by Kang Seulla
Summary: Chanyeol yang awalnya hanya ingin menemani anaknya berlatih ballet dan berkenalan dengan guru balletnya. ChanBaek. BaekYeol. GS.
1. Prolog

Awalnya aku hanya ingin mengantarkan putriku untuk berlatih tari _ballet_ nya. Tapi saat aku mengalihkan pandanganku, saat itu aku melihatmu. Dengan senyuman ramah milikmu, kau menyapa dan menghampiriku. Mata nakal milikku selalu memperhatikanmu. Apapun yang kau lakukan tidak pernah luput dari pengawasan mataku. Dan tanpa kusadari, aku jatuh kedalam pesonamu.

 **BALLERINA**

 **Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **And Other**

 **GS – TYPO – RnR –** _ **Sex Scene**_

" _Hai perkenalkan, namaku Baekhyun."_

" _Eum… kalau boleh aku tau, kemana istrimu?"_

" _Ini… kekasihmu Baekhyun-sii?"_

" _Dapatkah kau menghilangkan penatku Soo?"_

" _Aku… aku akan menikah Chanyeol!"_

" _Bisakah… aku meninggalkannya untukku?"_

" _Hiks… aku… maafkan aku."_

" _Aku mencintaimu Baek. Sangat."_

Review diatas 20 lanjut wkwk xD


	2. Chapter 1

" _Daddy_ ~" seorang gadis kecil mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan sang ayah. "Hana ingin _Daddy_ yang mengantar~"

"Dengan HyeMin _ahjumma_ saja _ne_? Bukankah Hana biasanya diantar dengan HyeMin _ahjumma_?" Chanyeol –sang ayah- mengelus rambut berkuncir kuda anaknya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada Koran yang dibacanya.

"Tidak mau! Hana ingin _daddy_ yang mengantarkan Hana hiks."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya saat putri kecilnya menangis. Dan dia tidak akan tega jika anaknya ini sudah mengeluarkan airmata.

"Baiklah baiklah. _Daddy_ akan mengantarkan Hana. Tunggulah dimobil," dan dia hanya bisa tersenyum saat senyum merekah dibibir putrinya.

" _Okay daddy!_ "gadis kecil itu bersorak senang lalu mencium pipi sang ayah kemudian berlari membawa tasnya kebagasi rumahnya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya lalu bangun dari duduknya. Bersiap-siap untuk mengantarkan anaknya berlatih ballet. Hah… hilang sudah hari untuk bermalas-malasan untuknya.

 _Kang Seulla Present_

 **BALLERINA**

 **Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **And Other**

 **GS – TYPO – RnR –** _ **Sex Scene**_

 _Cerita ini murni hasil dari otakku. Jika ada kesamaan, itu tidak disengaja._

 _Happy reading_

" _Daddy_ tunggu dibangku ini ya, biar _daddy_ bisa melihat Hana dengan jelas," Chanyeol terkekeh saat tangan kecil putrinya menepuk tangannya agar duduk diam ditempatnya.

"Iya sayang," Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap kepala bercepol anaknya. "Semangat!" dia terkekeh saat putrinya mengangguk lucu kemudian berlari menaiki panggung tempatnya berlatih. Dua bulan lagi Hana akan tampil dipentas nanti bersama teman-temannya. Dengan waktu yang singkat, putrinya itu harus berlatih dengan giat. Melihat semangatnya, Chanyeolpun ikut senang. Tidak lupa dia selalu memberikan makanan yang bergizi agar putrinya itu tidak terserang penyakit.

"Selamat pagi semuanya~" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari putrinya ke wanita berpakaian ketat yang baru memasuki ruangan.

"Kalian sudah siap untuk latihan hari ini?" suara lembut itu mengalun indah ditelinganya. Bola matanya terus bergerak memperhatikan setiap gerakan perempuan yang menjadi guru pelatih ballet. Bagaimana wajah seriusnya, tertawanya sampai setiap gerakan tari yang dapat membuatnya berkeringat dingin.

' _Shit.'_

Sibuk dengan pikirannya, dia tidak menyadari kalau putrinya berjalan mendekatinya dengan sang guru digandengannya.

" _Daddy_?"

Seperti orang bodoh, Chanyeol menatap anaknya dan melotot saat melihat wanita disebelahnya. _'Oh sial Hana_."

"Iya sayang?" Chanyeol tidak tau seperti apa senyuman yang ditampilkannya saat ini. Dia yakin kalau ini pasti senyum bodohnya.

" _Daddy,_ kenalkan ini guru ballet Hana. Namanya a _untie_ Baekhyun," Hana mengarahkan tangan Baekhyun mengarah kearah ayahnya. Membuah Chanyeol mau tidak mau menjabat tangan wanita didepannya.

' _Tangannya lembut sekali_.'

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun," senyuman itu manis sekali. Dan rasanya Chanyeol ingin meleleh.

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol," tanpa disadari, suaranya sedikit bergetar akibat sentuhan tangan mereka.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Chanyeol- _sii_ ," Chanyeol bergumam lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Eum… bisakah anda melepaskan ini?" Chanyeol menatap tangannya horror kemudian langsung melepaskan genggamannya.

"Ah maaf Baekhyun- _sii_."

' _Tangan sialaaaaan.'_

"Hahaha tidak perlu sungan Chanyeol- _sii."_

" _Daddy?_ Hana bermain dulu dengan teman-teman ya. Nanti waktu istirahatnya habis," tanpa mendengarkan jawaban dari sang ayah, gadis kecil itu malah berlari riang meninggalkan dua orang dewasa yang saling berdiri canggung.

"Hana sangat riang," Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang tersenyum menatap kepergian anaknya. Dan setelah itu dia menganggu setuju.

"Ya. Dia sangat miirip ibunya," mata bulat Chanyeol menatap kearah bangku kosong didepannya. "Dan dia sangat pintar menari, sama seperti ibunya."

"Wah! Pantas saja tubuhnya sangat lentur," dan Chanyeol mengiyakan itu. Berbeda dengannya yang mempunyai tubuh sangat kaku.

"Ya. Ibunya dulu seorang _dancer_ sewaktu kami sekolah dulu."

"Pasti dia adalah ibu yang hebat. Dia bisa mengajari anaknya hingga hebat seperti ini," Chanyeol tersenyum getir.

"Tapi Chanyeol-s _ii_ , tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya menemani Hana berlatih. Apa dia sangat sibuk?" Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan acara diamnya. "Eum… kalau aku boleh tau, kemana istri anda? Jika kau tidak keberatan."

"Dia… dia sudah berbahagia," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung. "Bahagia disurga."

"Ah! Maafkan aku Chanyeol- _sii_ ," Baekhyun menutup mulutnya kaget. Chanyeol tersenyum maklum.

"Tidak apa Baekhyun- _sii_ ," keduanya sama-sama terdiam. "Namanya Irene, lebih tepatnya Bae Ju Hyeon. dia mempunyai tubuh yang mungil, sepertimu tapi dia lebih mungil. Sifatnya sangat ceria, sehingga tidak banyak orang yang membencinya. Wajahnya… Hana sangat mirip dengannya bahkan mungkin menjiplaknya. Senyumnya sangat manis, dan itu salah satu yang membuatku jatuh hati padanya."

"Setelah melahirkan Hana, dia jatuh koma karena kesalahan dokter. Dia tidak kuat untuk melahirkan secara normal, lalu kehabisan banyak darah. Setelah satu bulan dia menutup matanya, sore hari dia terbangun dengan senyuman manisnya. Setelah melihat anak kami dan tidur bersama Hana, pagi hari Tuhan berkata lain. Dia bangun hanya untuk mencium Hana."

Chanyeol menatap lantai dibawahnya dan tersenyum getir. Dia tidak menangis, dia lelaki yang kuat. Kecuali saat dipemakaman istrinya dan dia bertekad untuk tidak menangis lagi.

"Kau sangat mencintainya?" Baekhyun merasakan sesak didadanya mendengar cerita lelaki didepannya. Dia tidak menyangka, anak seriang Hana mempunyai cerita yang sangat menyedihkan.

"Ya. Dan sangat berat untuk melepasnya waktu itu. Tapi akhirnya aku sadar, aku masih mempunyai Hana."

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mengusap lengan Chanyeol, memberikannya kekuatan.

"Kau ayah yang sangat hebat Chanyeol- _sii_. Dan istrimu adalah ibu yang sangat mulia," Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian mengusap pahanya cepat. Menghilangkan rasa sedihnya.

"Hahaha, maaf aku jadi menceritakan cerita ini," senyum bodoh kembali hadir dibibir lelaki tampan itu. dia menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa Chanyeol- _sii_. Berbagilah, dengan begitu kau tidak akan merasa tertekan."

"Kau sangat baik Baekhyun-s _ii_." _'Dan sangat cantik.'_

"Terima kasih Chanyeol- _sii_ ," rona merah menghiasi pipi gembil Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol ikut merasakan malu.

"Eum…. Baekhyun- _sii_. Bolehkah aku meminta nomor ponselmu? Kurasa jika aku ingin bertanya perkembangan Hana dapat lebih jelas denganmu," senyuman malu –bodoh- milik Chanyeol berubah menjadi senyuman nakal tanpa disadari Baekhyun.

"Tentu Chanyeol- _sii_."

Dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman senangnya saat Baekhyun sudah menyebutkan satu-persatu angka yang membantunya mendekati perempuan ini. Oh Chanyeol dan otak –mesum- pintanya.

.

 _Bersambung_

.

Okedeh~ ini chapter satunya._. gimana? Apa ada kata yang sulit kalian pahami? Bahasaku jelek? Maaf ya kalau ada kesalahan~

Chapter ini lebih membahas perkenalan ChanBaek dan kisah masa lalu Chanyeol yang sangat pahit. Jadi mungkin cerita yang lebih berkembang di chapter depan. Jadi tunggu ya~

Dan aku sangat tidak menyangka dengan antusias kalian pada ff ii. Aku terharu :') terima kasih semuanya, aku cinta kalian :* semoga yang sider tobat yah oho. Okedeh, bersediakah kalian mereview lagi? Itu salah satu penyemangat ku!

Yang mau temanan atau nagih(?) yuk add line aku. Id : kangseulla . mari kita menggila bersama~


	3. Chapter 2

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap layar ponselnya. Hanya ada sebaris kalimat, dapat membuat bibirnya merekah. Bukankah dia sudah gila? Ya, Chanyeol gila dengan orang yang mengirim pesan tersebut. Byun Baekhyun. Atau yang tertulis dilayar ponselnya Baekkie.

Sudah terhitung satu minggu semenjak pertemuan mereka ditempat les ballet anaknya. Hubungan keduanya semakin dekat. Awalnya Chanyeol mengirim pesan memberitahukan bahwa ini adalah nomor ponselnya. Setelah itu, percakapan mereka terus mengalir. Selalu mengucapkan selamat pagi dan berpamitan jika ingin pergi tidur. Mengingatkan makan dan segala perhatian yang lain. Bukankah manis? Dan Chanyeol bangga pada dirinya.

Pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka dan seseorang masuk kedalam. Setelah menghilangkan senyumannya, Chanyeol menatap wanita yang berjalan kearahnya dengan map ditangannya. Dengan anggun, wanita tersebut menggoyangkan bokongnya yang terlihat jelas karena rok ketatnya. Dan jangan lupa dada yang dibusungkannya.

"Permis _sajangnim_. Ini berkas yang harus anda tanda tanganni," dengan sengaja, Kyungsoo –wanita itu- merendahkan tubuhnya sehingga dadanya dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian menandatangani berkas yang dibawa Kyungsoo. Sebelum itu mata nakalnya sempat melirik kearah dada sekertarisnya. Membuat bibir seksi Kyungsoo melukiskan senyuman nakal.

"Terima kasih _sajangnim_. Saya permisi dulu," Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan berjalan mendekati pintu. Tidak lupa dia menggoyangkan bokongnya yang sedang ditatap atasannya itu.

"Kyungsoo," wanita cantik itu menoleh dan tersenyum. "Pakaianmu terlalu ketat dan kemejamu belum terkancing dengan benar."

"Maafkan saya _sajangnim_ ," dan Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan itu dengan perasaan dongkol. "Ck! Aku gagal lagi!"

 _Kang Seulla Present_

 **BALLERINA**

 **Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **And Other**

 **GS – TYPO – RnR –** _ **Sex Scene**_

 _Cerita ini murni hasil dari otakku. Jika ada kesamaan, itu tidak disengaja._

 _Happy reading_

"Hai Baek!" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum senang saat melihat wanita cantik didepannya.

"Yixing _eonni_!" tubuhnya berdiri kemudian berlari mengelilingi meja untuk memeluk tubuh yang perutnya membuncit itu. "Kau kemari!"

"Iya, aku bosan dirumah. Dan JunMyun tidak memperbolehkan untuk bekerja," Yixing mem _pout_ kan bibirnya.

"Hahaha… kau kesini dengan siapa?" Baekhyun menuntun Yixing agar duduk dikursi, kemudian dia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yixing.

"JunMyun mengantarku, dan dia akan menjemputku jika sudah pulang kerja nanti," masih dengan mem _pout_ kan bibirnya, Yixing memainkan kotak _tissue_ didepan.

"Jadi kau akan disini hingga sore?" Baekhyun bersorak pelan saat mendapat anggukan dari kepala Yixing. "Hey, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" dia menatap heran wanita disampingnya yang terus mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku hanya tidak suka JunMyun terlalu mengekangku."

Baekhyun mengusap tangan Yixing setelah dirinya berbicara pada salah satu pelayang disana.

"Itu wajar _eonni_. Kau sedang hamil tua dan JunMyun bermaksud melindungimu," tapi Yixing semakin mem _pout_ kan bibirnya.

"Tapi tidak dengan menyuruhku cuti bekerja Baek~"

"Ey~ bukankah itu wajib? Aku juga menyuruhmu untuk mengambil cuti bukan? Lagipula dapurku tidak kekurangan koki kok~"

"Tapi kau 'kan tau aku suka memasak Baek~ dan dirumah aku tidak diizinkan memasak. Si JunMyun itu menyewa koki untuk memasak makanan seorang koki," Baekhyun tertawa. "Kau jangan hanya tertawa!"

"Nah, ini diminum," Yixing menatap _hot chocolate_ yang masih mengebul. "Tapi kau juga harus melihat keadaanmu _eonni_ , jika tiba-tiba kau terpeleset saat memasak kau mau?" Yixing menggeleng. "Itu maksud JunMyun."

"Tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka Baek~"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Yah… nikmati saja."

DRRTT DRRTT DRRTT

Kedua pasang mata menatap ponsel Baekhyun yang bergetar.

' _Chanyeolie Calling'_

Dengan cepat Baekhyun meraih ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

" _Yeobseo_?"

"…"

"Ah iya ada apa Chanyeol?" bibir tipis Baekhyun tersenyum saat mendengar suara diseberang.

"…"

"Hari ini? Bukankah besok kau akan mengantar Hana?"

"…"

"Begitu… baiklah nanti sore aku tunggu."

"…"

" _Ne_. sampai jumpa nanti sore Chanyeol," Baekhyun menutup panggilannya dan merona sendiri.

"Jadi Baek Chanyeol?" mata sipit Baekhyun menatap Yixing yang juga menatapnya. "Siapa dia?"

"Dia… ayah dari murid balletku," Baekhyun bergerak resah, mulai tidak menyukai tatapan wanita didepannya ini.

"Kau berhubungan dengan lelaki yang sudah beristri? Kau gila Baekhyun?" Yixing menatap tidak percaya kearah Baekhyun. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka temannya ini menjadi wanita seperti ini.

"Hey mana mungkin? Istrinya sudah tidak ada, aku tidak segila itu."

"Begitu… lalu bagaimana dengan Daehyun?"

Baekhyun menopang dagunya dan menatap keluar.

"Kau tau… apa yang terjadi bukan?"

"Aku tau, tapi kau harus memilih salah satu. Jangan karena kau cantik, kau bisa memilih keduanya."

Baekhyun tertawa garing. "Ya, aku sadar itu."

"Kau sudah menceritakan ini dengan Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kau harus menceritakannya. Jangan membuatnya sakit hati nanti, karena aku tau… pada akhirnya kau harus bersama Daehyun bukan?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Aku… biarkan seperti ini dulu, aku mencintai lelaki ini."

.

Yixing membuka mulutnya kaget. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok lelaki yang sedang bersandar di _jok_ mobilnya diluar sana. Lelaki itu sangat tampan! Dan dia tidak salah untuk kagum.

"Kau tidak _bilang_ kalau dia sangat tampan Baek! Kau mendapatkan duda keren!"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Siapa tadi yang menasehatinya?

"Ya… dan berhati-hati kalau berbicara. Nanti JunMyunmu dengar hahaha," Baekhyun mengambil tasnya. "Kau tidak apa menunggu sendiri?"

"Tidak apa Baek, lagipula ini tempat kerjaku bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, aku pergi."

"Ya~ bersenang-senanglah _bos_!"

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar ucapan temannya itu. Setelah kakinya melewati pintu _café_ miliknya, dengan langkah ringan dia menghampiri lelaki yang sudah menunggunya. Dia tidak dapat berbohong kalau jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat saat mata mereka saling tatap. Baekhyun dapat menyimpulkan, kala Chanyeol baru pulang dari kerjanya. Terbukti dengan jas yang menggantung dibahunya. Dan penampilannya yang terlihat lelah malah membuat Chnayeol semakin terlihat tampan dan seksi.

"Hey," satu kata dan senyuman manis keluar begitu saja dari mulut Baekhyun. Wangi tubuh Chanyeol dari jarak sejauh dua langkah dapat menghanyutkan pikiran Baekhyun. Membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata.

"Hey Baek," Chanyeol menyentuhkan tangan besarnya kepipi tirus Baekhyun. Tanpa mempedulikan warnanya menjadi merona. "Kau sangat cantik hari ini."

"Terima kasih."

Mata sipit Baekhyun melirik kesamping menghindari senyuman lelaki didepannya. Jari lentiknya terus memilin _blouse_ yang dikenakannya. Jangan lupakan jantungnya yang berdegup cepat.

"Silahkan masuk Baek," tanpa Baekhyun sadari, ternyata Chanyeol sudah membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Dengan malu-malu dia mengangguk kemudian memasuki mobil Chanyeol.

Setelah menutup pelan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun, Chanyeol berlari kecil kearah kursi pengemudi. Saat sudah mendudukan dirinya disana, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang juga menatap dirinya.

"Kau sudah siap untuk kencan pertama kita?" dalam hati Chanyeol menggeram melihat betapa menggemaskannya Baekhyun yang sedang merona.

" _Ne,_ " satu kata dari Baekhyun membawa mobil yang mereka tumpangi berjalan pelan menembus jalan sore kota _seoul_.

"Kau belum pulang kerumah?" mata bulat milik Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun, masih dengan fokusnya kearah jalanan.

"Ya, karena kalau aku pulang Hana akan mengganggu kencan kita."

Oh! Seharusnya tadi Baekhyun menggunakan _blush on_ agar dapat menyamarkan rona merah dipipinya.

"Kau sangan menggemaskan Baek," Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun. Sudah sedari tadi dia menahan dirinya agar tidak mencubit pipi itu. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Terserah denganmu saja Chan."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi kau tidak boleh kecewa dengan pilihan tempatku."

.

"Kau pikir kau mengajak anak kecil?" mata sipit Baekhyun menatap taman bermain didepannya. Senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari wajah cantiknya.

"Tidak. Tapi kau lebih menggemaskan daripada anak kecil," tanpa disadari Baekhyun, Chanyeol membeli sebuah topi hewan bebek dan memakaikannya padanya. "Lihat. Sangat cocok."

"Hahaha baiklah karena sudah disini, sangat sayang kalau hanya diam. Ayo main!" tangan Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol mendekati beberapa wahana disana.

Chanyeol hanya pasrah saat menghadapi sifat aktif Baekhyun. Selama dua jam yang tanpa disadari olehnya, sudah banyak wahana yang dinaikinya. Baik dari yang memicu adrenalin, maupun yang hanya duduk santai diatas perahu yang mengitari sebuah ruangnya. Walaupun dia akui tubuhnya sangat lelah –ingat Chanyeol baru pulang dari kerja – dia sangat senang dapat menghabiskan waktunya dengan sang pujaan hati.

Sebenarnya bisa saja esok hari dia bertemu dengan Baekhyun ditempat les ballet putrinya. Salahkan rekan kerjanya yang menyita waktu liburnya untuk membicarakan proyek mereka karena pertemuan hari ini dibatalkan. Tapi bukankah dia dapat lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Baekhyun saat ini? Chanyeol hanya bisa mensyukuri itu.

"Chan, aku lelah~" Chanyeol terkekeh melihat wajah Baekhyun yang penuh dengan peluh. Dia mengambil sapu tangan disakunya kemudian mengusap lembut wajah cantik itu.

"Duduklah, aku akan membeli minum," Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian duduk dikursi yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sedangakn Chanyeol pergi membelikannya minuman.

Entah apa yang harus Baekhyun ekspresikan saat ini. Dia sangat senang. Sejak pertama kali melihat Chanyeol, dia sudah tertarik dengan lelaki itu. Setelah mendengar cerita tentang istri Chanyeol, ada sedikit rasa iba dan senang dihatinya. Dan ketika mereka sudah sedekat ini, diapun yakin kalau Chanyeol juga tertarik padanya. Dilihat bagaimana perhatian yang diberikan Chanyeol.

Tapi setelah mengingat percakapannya dengan Yixing tadi, seolah-olah ada beton yang menimpa hatinya. Chanyeol belum mengetahui satu fakta tentangnya.

"Baek? Ini minumannya," Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian mengambil botol minuman dari Chanyeol dan meneguk setengah dari isinya. "Kau sangat haus ya?"

"Eum…" kepalanya mengangguk lucu. "Chan, sebelum pulang ayo naik itu," jari telunjuk Baekhyun menunjuk _bianglala_ yang berada dibelakang Chanyeol.

"Tentu. Ayo Baekkie," Baekhyun kembali merona mendengar panggilan Chanyeol untuknya. Keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan tangan yang saling terpaut.

.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya didepan gedung _apartement_ cukup mewah ditengan kota. Setelah memastikan bahwa mobilnya sudah berhenti dengan benar, dia menoleh kearah Baekhyun kemudian membantu wanita tersebut untuk melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Membuat wajah keduanya berjarak sangat dekat. Bahwa Chanyeol dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih Chan," seperti berbisik, Baekhyun berbicara tepat didepan bibir Chanyeol. Dengan susah payah dia mengatur suaranya, agar tidak terdengar bergetar.

"Sama-sama Baek," setelah itu bibir keduanya sudah saling menempel. Saling menghisap dan melumat. Menimbulkan bunyi _kecipak_ didalam mobil itu.

Baekhyun melepaskan pagutan mereka terlebih dahulu. Masih dengan tangan yang memeluk leher Chanyeol, dia menatap sayu lelaki didepannya. "Kau mau _mampir_?"

Entah apa yang ada didalam pikiran Baekhyun saat mengucapkan kalimat singkat itu. Otaknya tidak dapat berpikir jernih saat bibir tebal Chanyeol menekan bibirnya. Dan dia semakin tidak dapat berpikir jernih saat kini kejantanan milik Chanyeol sudah berada dilubangnya. Ini sakit sekali untuknya yang baru pertama kali.

"Aahh sakit Chan sshh," jemari lentik Baekhyun meremas pelan rambut Chanyeol dan matanya terrtutup.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat ekspresi wanita dibawahnya ini. Dia bawa tangannya untuk meremas dada Baekhyun dan memainkan putingnya. Mulutnya terus mengecup seluruh wajah berkeringat Baekhyun.

"Tahan sayang sshh," sejujurnya, pinggulnya sudah tidak tahan untuk bergerak – terlebih lagi dia sudah tidak merasakan ini sejak Irene meninggal –. Tapi saat melihat wajah kesakitan Baekhyun, dia merasa bersalah walaupun rasa senang lebih mendominasi saat mengetahui bahwa dia yang pertama untuk Baekhyun.

" _Move_ Chan."

Dua kata dari bibir Baekhyun mengantarkan kenikmatan yang tiada tara bagi keduanya. Baekhyun hanya dapat membuka pahanya semakin lebar dan mengeluarkan desahan yang membuat lelaki diatasnya semakin bergerak cepat. Ini sangat nikmat. Rasa sakit diawal sudah terlupakan oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dapat mendengar dengan jelas bagaimana suara gesekan kejantanan Chanyeol dengan vaginanya dan bagaimana rasanya saat ujung tumpul kejantanan Chanyeol menyentuh titik kenikmatannya terus-menerus. Memikirkan itu, dia dapat merasakan bahwa _klimaks_ nya sudah dekat.

"Aahh Chan aku aahh~"

"Bersama sayang aahh."

Rasanya Baekhyun mau gila saat mendengar geraman puas Chanyeol saat kejantanannya menembakkan sperma yang memenuhi rahimnya. Sangat hangat.

"Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Park Chanyeol."

Dan kecupan dikening dari Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kemimpi indahnya.

.

 _Bersambung_

 _._

Halo~ gimana dengan Chapter ini? Puas kah? Atau pada kurang srek? Apa ceritanya aneh? Maaf kalau ada kesalahan ya /bow/

Aku mau ngucapin terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat kalian yang udah nyempetin buat review, fav, follow dan buat sider, tobat ya nak'-'/ kalian penyemangat aku dan review dari kalian selalu aku baca berulang-ulang kalau tiba-tiba malas buat ngelanjutin ff -_-v dan juga review di Chapter dua kemarin menurun banget semoga di Chapter ini kalian bisa nyempetin waktu buat mereview hehe.

Yuk kita temenan (?) add line aku ya Kangseulla atau IG hoho siapa tau kita jodoh (?) jadi silahkan Tanya-tanya, nagih atau apapun itu disana yaa~

Jadi penasaran? Yuk semangatin aku dan tunggu kelanjutannya!


	4. Chapter 3

" _Bye auntie_ ," Hana melambaikan tangannya saat mobil yang ditumpanginya bersiap untuk jalan.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan membalas lambaian Hana. " _Bye_ sayang, salam untuk ayahmu ya."

Gadis berumur tujuh tahun itu mengangguk dan memberikan kedua jempolnya kepada Baekhyun. Setalah itu, mobil yang ditumpangi Hana melaju pelan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berdiri didepan gerbang.

"Padahal pagi tadi aku masih bertemu dengannya. Tapi aku sudah merindukannya," pipinya bersemu manis saat mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

Semalam Chanyeol menginap di _apartement_ nya, katanya dia lelah. Baekhyun sudah bertanya bagaimana dengan Hana dan Chanyeol hanya menjawab kalau dia sudah memberitau kalau dirinya tidak pulang malam ini. Dan saat hari sudah pagi, dia terbangun dengan Chanyeol disampingnya. Berpamitan untuk pulang dan kerja. Setelah itu, tidak lupa Chanyeol mencium keningnya. Ahh… mereka sudah seperti suami istri bukan?

"Hai cantik."

Baekhyun menoleh dan melotot melihat orang didepannya.

"Merindukanku?"

Oh sial. Orang ini mengganggu hari indahnya.

"Dae?"

 _Kang Seulla Present_

 **BALLERINA**

 **Chanyeol x Baekhyun (GS)**

 **And Other**

 **GS – TYPO – RnR –** _ **Sex Scene**_

 _Cerita ini murni hasil dari otakku. Jika ada kesamaan, itu tidak disengaja._

 _Happy reading_

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Baekhyun hanya diam saat lelaki didepannya melangkah maju mendekatinya.

"Hanya merindukan tunanganku," wajah cantik milik Baekhyun hanya dapat pasrah saat dirinya menjadi perhatian para orang tua dan murid-muridnya saat Daehyun mencium pipinya.

"Ck! Ayolah Dae," wajahnya datar sekali.

Daehyun tertawa kemudian tangannya mengacak rambut panjang wanita didepannya.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi," tangan besar Daehyun menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun, membawanya masuk kedalam mobil miliknya. Setelah dirinya sudah memastikan bahwa sabuk pengaman yang dikenakan Baekhyun sudah terpasang dengan baik, Daehyun mulai melajukan mobilnya.

"Kita mau kemana?" jari-jari Baekhyun sibuk menekan tombol radio, mencari saluran yang menurutnya asik.

"Rumah sakit."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk paham. Setelah dirasa dirinya sudah menemukan saluran yang asik, dia menyenderkan tubuhnya disandaran _jok_ yang didudukinya.

"Kau sangat lelah ya?" mata Daehyun melirik kearah Baekhyun yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Sangat cantik.

"Ya... dua bulan lagi pentas akan diadakan. Kau tidak lupa itu kan?" Baekhyun tidak bohong, dia sangat lelah. Apalagi semalam dia… ahh jangan diingat lagi, pipinya akan selalu merona.

"Tentu aku tidak lupa Baek. Kau memang hebat."

"Tentu," Baekhyun tersenyum bangga. Matanya yang tadi terpejam langsung terbuka dan menatap Daehyun tajam. "Hei! Jangan asal menarik hidungku. Ini sakit kau tau?"

"Sayangnya aku tidak tau. Haha," dan setelah itu Daehyun meringis menerima hadiah dari Baekhyun dilengannya. "Jangan mencubitku."

"Aku tidak peduli," Baekhyun meledek lelaki disampingnya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

.

" _Eomma~_ " Baekhyun berlari saat dirinya sudah sampai dikamar inap milik ibunya. Dengan erat dia memeluk tubuh sang ibu. "Aku sangat merindukan _eomma_ ~"

Nyonya Byun tersenyum kemudian mengelus sayang kepala anak keduanya. Dia juga sangat merindukan anaknya ini.

" _Eomma_ juga sayang~" dia tersenyum geli saat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya saat dia mencium kepalanya berulang kali.

"Hei _eomma_ merusak tatanan rambutku," dengan wajah lucunya, Baekhyun berusaha merapikan rambut berantakannya.

"Kau sudah besar Baekhyun, jangan merajuk," tapi bukannya malu, Baekhyun malah semakin jengkel.

"Terserah aku," dia kembali menenggelamkan dirinya dipelukkan sang ibu. "Baekhyun sayang _eomma_. Maka dari itu, _eomma_ harus cepat keluar dari sini."

"Tenanglah, dokter bilang _eomma_ boleh pulang lusa nanti."

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati sang kakak yang sedang merangkul Daehyun. Cih! Sok akrab sekali.

"Apa _oppa_ seius?" matanya kembali menatap sang _eomma_. Dan nyonya Byun dapat melihat dengan jelas pancaran bahagia disana.

"Tentu sayang. Ini karena kabar bahagia darimu," seketika senyuman bahagia Baekhyun tergantikan dengan senyuman terpaksa. Oh. Dia tau kabar bahagia itu apa.

"Ini semua untuk _eomma_ ," dia kembali memeluk ibunya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher wanita yang sudah melahirkannya. Tanpa bisa dihindarinya, airmata dan isak tangisnya keluar begitu saja.

"Jangan menangis sayang," tangan dengan keriput tipis mengusap lembut kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku menangis bahagia, karena _eomma_ diperbolehkan pulang. _Eomma_ tau? Aku sangat khawatir saat _oppa_ memberitaukan kalau _eomma_ dibawa kerumah sakit saat itu," dia menatap sang ibu. "Maafkan aku yang sudah berkata kasar pada _eomma_."

"Manis sekali putriku ini," nyonya Byun mengusap pipi anaknya, menghapus airmata yang sangat tidak disukainya. " _Eomma_ menyanyangimu lebih dari _eomma_ menyayangi _oppa_ mu. Asal kau tau saja."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Baekbeom berteriak tidak terima.

" _Eomma_ jahat," lelaki yang memiliki wajah sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun menghampiri dua wanita yang sedang duduk diatas kasur.

"Jangan merajuk. _Eomma_ hanya menghibur adikmu. E _omma_ menyayangi kalian berdua sama rata," nyonya Byun merentangan tangannya. "Kemari. Biar _eomma_ peluk dua anak manja ini."

Tanpa ragu, Baekhyun dan Baekboem mendekatkan diri mereka kearah sang ibu. Memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ehem."

Ketiga orang itu melepas pelukkannya dan menatap lelaki yang sudah merusak suasana.

"Oh Daehyun. _Eomma_ sampai lupa."

Demi apapun, Baekhyun sangat kesal. Berani-beraninya orang ini mengganggu keharmonisan keluarganya.

"Tidak apa _eomonim_."

Uhh. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menonjok wajah tampan Daehyun yang sedang tersenyum.

"Kemari lah Daehyun. _Eomma_ ingin bicara," Daehyun mengangguk kemudian berjalan mendekati ranjang. Dia duduk disamping Baekhyun.

" _Eomma s_ angat senang kau dan Baekhyun akhirnya bertunangan, kalian tau? Ini yang selalu diimpikan keluarga Byun dan keluarga Jung. Apalagi kalian sudah berteman sejak kecil, jadi kalian pasti sudah saling mengerti satu sama lain. Daehyun juga sangat peduli terhadap Baekhyun. _Eomma_ yakin kalian pasti akan sangat harmonis."

Daehyun tersenyum sangat manis. "Tentu _eomonim_ , aku pasti akan membuat Baekhyun bahagia. Aku janji."

" _Eomma_ pasti tidak salah memilihmu. Kau laki-laki yang sangat sopan dan baik yang dapat menjaga Baekhyun nanti."

" _Eomma_ terlalu berlebihan," Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melirik sengit kearah Daehyun. " _Eomma_ tidak lihat wajah mesumnya yang sedang tersenyum bodoh ini?"

"Baekhyun, kau tidak boleh seperti itu dengan calon suamimu," nyonya Byun mencubit pelan tangan sang anak yang membuatnya meringis. "Maafkan Baekhyun ya, dia memang seperti ini. Tidak ada dewasanya, hahaha."

"Tidak apa _eomonim_. Aku sudah sangat mengenal Baekhyun, dan perkataan seperti itu sudah sering aku terima."

"Ish, jangan kau ulangi itu lagi ketika kalian sudah menikah. Mengerti Baekhyun?" kepala Baekhyun hanya mengangguk malas.

"Baiklah _eomma_ ," Baekhyun mengambil tasnya. "Aku ingin membeli kopi dulu ya, nanti aku kembali."

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan tanpa menoleh. Dia kesal. Sangat kesal. Daehyun itu memang terlalu baik untuk dirinya yang sudah jelas-jelas mencintai lelaki lain. Dia hanya… tidak mau menyakiti Daehyun. Lelaki itu sudah sangat berharga baginya. Dia selalu menemani Baekhyun.

"Baek! Aku ikut!" dia hanya mengangguk saat kakaknya sudah berjalan mengekor dibelakangnya.

.

Chanyeol melonggarkan dasinya dan merebahkan dirinya disofa empuk miliknya. Dia sangat lelah. Beruntung dia dapat menyelesaikan pertemuan hari ini dengan baik. Walaupun Kyungsoo juga berperan dibelakangnya.

" _Daddy_ ~" dia tersenyum saat putrinya menaiki sofa dan memeluk dirinya. Ah ini adalah penyemangat sekaligus pembuat lelah tubuhnya. Sebelah tangannya dia buat untuk memeluk putrinya dan sebelahnya lagi mengusap rambut anaknya.

"Halo putri _daddy_ yang cantik," Hana senang kemudian mencium pipi ayahnya. "Wangi sekali. Baru selesai mandi?"

Hana mengangguk. "Iya d _addy_ HyeMin _ahjumma_ yang memandikanku."

"Hana sudah besar, mandi sendiri _dong_ ~"

"Nanti tidak bersih _daddy~_ nanti _daddy_ tidak mau memeluk Hana~" Chanyeol menarik bibir putrinya yang mengerucut lucu. Tangan mungil milik Hana menutupi bibirnya. "Sakit _daddy_."

"Hahaha _daddy_ tidak akan seperti itu pada putri kecil yang cantik ini. Jadi Hana jangan khawatir _ne_?" dengan penuh kasih sayang, Chanyeol mengelus kepala sang anak.

" _Ne daddy_ ~" Hana mencium pipi ayahnya. "Hana bantu HyeMin _ahjumma_ menyiapkan makan malam dulu ya _daddy_ ," setelah itu tubuh mungilnya turun dari pangkuan sang ayah kemudian berlari kearah dapur.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat anaknya yang sangat aktif itu. Dia merogoh saku jasnya mengambil ponsel disana. Jarinya mengutak-atik ponselnya, membuka aplikasi pesan dan mengirim pesannya pada seseorang. Setelah itu dia melangkah kearah kamarnya. Bersiap untuk mandi.

.

DRRTT DRRTT DRRTT

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar disaku jaketnya. Sebuah pesan masuk ternyata. Senyumnya merekah saat bola matanya dapat menangkap isi pesan dan si pengirim.

 _From : Chanyeolli_

' _Hai Baek, aku sudah pulang. Kau sedang apa?'_

Pipinya merona saat membaca pesan tersebut. Ohh dia sungguh tidak menyangka, kalau dirinya mudah jatuh cinta kepada lelaki ini. Tapi… kalau sudah cinta mau dikata apa.

"Siapa Baek?"

Ah. Baekhyun melupakan _oppa_ nya. Dengan cepat dia menetralkan mimic wajahnya dan menatap sang kakak.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," jarinya mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk lelaki diseberang sana. Sesekali bibirnya tersenyum tipis.

 _To : Chanyeollie_

' _Chan~ aku sedang minum kopi dengan oppa-ku. Kau sendiri sedang apa?'_

"Jangan berbohong. Aku sudah bersamamu selama dua puluh delapan tahun."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan meminum kopinya. Kepalanya menggeleng, matanya menatap sang kakak.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Dia bukan siapa-siapa," toh Baekhyun memang tidak berbohong. Dia dan Chanyeol tidak mempunyai hubungan khusus. Sejauh ini.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku dapat membedakan perasaanmu."

"Eh?" Baekboem tersenyum melihat ekspresi bingung diwajah cantik adiknya.

"Itu," jari telunjuknya menunjuk kearah ponsel Baekhyun. "Kau menyukai lelaki yang mengirimu pesan bukan? Dan kau…" Baekboem menyeruput sedikit kopi miliknya yang sudah sedikit dingin. "Kau tidak menyukai Daehyun."

Baekhyun diam. Dia bingung, harus berbicara apa kepada kakaknya ini.

"Aku memang tidak menyukai Daehyun, apalagi jika dipaksa untuk mencintainya. Tapi aku… menyayanginya. Bukan sebagai pria, tapi menyayanginya seperti aku menyayangimu. Dan lelaki ini," tangan Baekhyun mengangkat ponselnya. "Aku tidak menyukainya. Tapi aku mencintainya."

"Tapi _eomma_ …"

"Tenanglah, aku akan melaksanakan pernikahan itu. kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengecewakan _eomma_ lagi."

.

Baekhyun berjalan didepan Baekboem. Kedua kakak-beradik itu masih saling diam sejak keduanya meninggalkan _cafeteria_ rumah sakit. Tapi saat mereka sudah dekat dengan ruang inap sang ibu, Baekboem menarik tangan adiknya.

"Baek, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi…"

"Kubilang tidak apa _oppa_. Ini semua untuk _eomma_ ," Baekhyun melepas genggaman sang kakak kemudian melangkah cepat memasuki ruang inap ibunya.

Pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah ibunya dan Daehyun yang sedang berbicara. Terlihat serius.

" _Eomma_?" dia melangkah mendekati ibunya kemudian duduk dikursi sebelah ranjang. Matanya menatap bingung kedua orang disana.

"Ah. Baekhyun. Kau ini lama sekali, jadi _eomma_ dan Daehyun hanya membicarakannya berdua tadi. Walaupun kita juga sudah berdiskusi dengan orang tua Daehyun begitu pula dengan _appa_ mu," Baekhyun semakin tidak mengerti.

"Maksud _eomma_? Membicarakan apa?"

"Pernikahan kau dengan Daehyun, apalagi?"

JEDER!

Secepat itukah orangtuanya membicarakan ini? Dia saja baru bertunangan dua minggu yang lalu.

"Jadi Baekhyun, kami semua sepakat kalau pernikahan kalian berdua akan dilaksanakan satu minggu setelah pentas _ballet_ mu," nyonya Byun tersenyum bahagia. "Aku tidak sabar menggendong cucu kedua~"

Oke. Baekhyun mau pingsan saat ini. Matanya memanas. Dia tidak mau secepat ini. Tapi ibunya… sangat bahagia. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Chanyeol. Nama itu terlintas begitu saja dipikirannya. Membuat dadanya sesak.

' _Maafkan aku Chan_.'

"Kau tidak keberatan bukan Baekhyun?" nyonya Byun menatap khawatir anaknya yang meneteskan airmata. Apa dia salah berbicara?

"Aku tidak. Aku menangis bahagia _eomma_. Ya, aku bahagia."

Baekhyun menghamburkan dirinya kedalam pelukan sang ibu yang sedang tersenyum haru. Anaknya menyukai ini. Dan dia sangat bahagia.

"Ehem. _Eommonim_?" pelukan itu terlepas. Kedua wanita berwajah mirip menoleh kearah Daehyun. "Aku izin pamit. Besok aku harus kembali ke _Jerman_ untuk mengurus pekerjaanku."

"Secepat itu kau kembali kesana?" Baekhyun tidak suka. Daehyun sekarang sudah –sok- sibuk.

"Aku mengejar agar proyek ini dapat selesai bulan depan Baek. Ini semua agar pernikahan kita tidak terganggu nantinya."

Dan Baekhyun sangat tidak suka saat 'pernikahan kita' keluar begitu saja dari mulut Daehyun.

"Lalu kau ke _seoul_ hanya untuk menjenguk ibuku?" Daehyun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kau gila."

"Selain itu aku juga ingin menemui calon istriku."

Baekhyun berdecih dan membuang mukanya kesamping. Sejak kapan si Daehyun ini pintar menggoda? Apa ini yang selalu dilakukannya pada gadis _Jerman_?

"Terserah."

"Hahaha baiklah, aku pamit _eommonim_ kuharap kau cepat sembuh," Daehyun membungkukkan badannya hormat. " _Bye_ Baekhyun," sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mencium pipi Baekhyun. " _Bye_ Baekboem _hyung_ ," dan setelah itu Daehyun menghilang di balik pintu.

" _Eomma_? Aku ingin menjemput istri dan anakku dulu. Kurasa mereka sudah selesai dengan _tour_ nya," Baekboem melangkah kearah ranjang.

"Baiklah. Setelah itu bawa mereka kesini. _Appa_ mu akan kemari setelah dia selesai dengan pekerjaannya," Baekboem mengangguk kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruang inap setelah sebelumnya dia mengusap kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun duduk diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. dia bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia tidak mau mengecewakan _eomma_ nya, tapi dia sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta kepada Chanyeol. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

"Baekhyun?" tubuh Baekhyun tersentak kaget saat mendengar panggilan ibunya. "Kau kenapa nak?"

"Aku tidak apa _eomma_ ," senyum yang terlihat terpaksakan terlukis diwajah cantik Baekhyun. "Aku ingin mencuci muka. _Appa_ akan segera kesini bukan?"

Nyonya Byun mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Baiklah, kau harus segar bertemu dengan _appa_ mu."

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk lucu, kemudian dia erjalan kearah toilet yang berada di ruangan itu. Tangannya menutup pintu toilet tersebut. Dia menandang wajahnya di cermin.

"Apa yang harus lakukan?"

Dia mengambil ponsel yang sedaritadi berada dijaketnya. Terdapat satu pesan yang sudah masuk lima belas menit yang lalu. Jarinya membuka aplikasi pesan dan tersenyum membaca pesan disana.

 _From : Chanyeollie_

' _Aku baru selesai mandi. Kau jangan lupa makan Baekki~'_

Jarinya mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk lelaki diseberang sana. Tapi jarinya melayang ragu saat ingin menekan tombol _send_. Kemudian dengan cepat dia menghapus semua pesan yang akan dikirimnya dan me- _non aktifkan_ ponselnya.

"Aku… mungkin aku harus melupakan Chanyeol?"

.

 _Bersambung_

 _._

 **A/N : Hai ini dia chapter tiganya. Maaf ya kalau makin aneh dan gaje-_-**

 **Ohiya, kemarin pada bingung ya yang pas dibagian akhir itu? jadi tuh maksudnya bukannya aku ga ngasih pembatas buat setiap scene, kan sebelumnya aku udah ngasih titik ditengah buat pembatas setiap scene dan yang bingung sama pas tiba-tiba CB langsung enaena padahal Baekhyun baru bilang 'mau mampir?' jadi tuh aku sedikit ngikutin gaya penulisan penulis-penulis novel yang pernah aku baca. Tanpa ada penjelasan yang emang gajelas, tapi bermaksud biar nyuruh pembaca ngerti penggantian latar. Gitu toh._. ngerti gak? Wkwk. Dan biar pada ga bingung lagi, aku bakal perbaiki penulisan aku biar lebih dimengerti kalian semua~**

 **Dan yang mau temenan sama aku atau sekedar nagih update ff, Add line aku Kangseulla atau IG aku (septi . sii) tinggal hapus spasinya. Dan aku berterima kasih banget buat yang ngereview ff ini. Aku seneg banget kalian penyemangat aku. Love you~**

 **Jadi bersedia buat review lagi? Makin banyak makin cepet hoho. Thank you all~**


	5. Chapter 4

Hari Rabu. Sudah terhitung tiga hari Baekhyun tidak menghubungi Chanyeol dengan mengabaikan setiap pesan dari lelaki itu yang masuk keponselnya. Sejujurnya, diapun sangat merindukan lelaki itu. Tapi bukankah ini juga untuk kebaikan mereka berdua, atau malah hanya untuk dirinya?

Baekhyun memandang jalanan didepan _café_ miliknya dan menopang dagunya. Bulan ini sudah masuk musim gugur. Daun yang jatuh perlahan menyentuh jalan membuat keindahan tersendiri bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Termasuk dirinya.

Dan setelah daun ketiga yang dipandangnya menyentuh tanah, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Berfikir tentang kehidupannya kedepan. Semoga jalan yang diambilnya saat ini tidaklah salah. Tapi dia juga sangat merindukan Chanyeol. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Ah, dia baru ingat kalau tadi pagi pesan dari Chanyeol tidak memenuhi ponselnya lagi. Mungkin lelaki itu sudah lelah. Yah, semoga saja.

"Bisa tolong ambilkan _coffe_ panas untukku?"

Baekhyun rasa, dirinya sudah gila sekarang. Jangan karena dirinya sangat merindukan Chanyeol, dia bisa seakan-akan mendengar suara lelaki tersebut. Dengan cepat dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha tenggelam dalam lagu yang diputar. Masih dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarku?"

Dua kali. Baekhyun berpikir, kalau dirinya hanya _berhalusinasi_ tidak akan separah ini. Dan dengan _slow motion_ , dia mulai membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat lelaki yang duduk dihadapannya. Tangannya menepuk pipinya dan mengucek matanya. Berharap –bayangan- lelaki didepannya segera menghilang. Tapi kenyataannya, matanya masih dapat melihat sosok lelaki yang sedang tersenyum didepannya. Oh Tuhan! Ini nyata. Chanyeol didepannya.

"Chanyeol?" suaranya penuh dengan keheranan.

"Ya Baekhyun, dan aku ingin kau membawakan aku secangkir _coffe_ panas. Cuaca diluar cukup dingin."

Dan benar saja, Baekhyun tidak bermimpi saat ini.

 _Kang Seulla Present_

 **BALLERINA**

 **Chanyeol x Baekhyun (GS)**

 **And Other**

 **GS – TYPO – RnR –** _ **Sex Scene**_

 _Cerita ini murni hasil dari otakku. Jika ada kesamaan, itu tidak disengaja._

 _Happy reading_

TING

Suara marmer piring kecil bersentuhan dengan meja kayu. Baekhyun meletakkan cangkir dengan _coffe_ panas dengan pelan kemudian dia kembali mendudukkan dirinya didepan Chanyeol. Keduanya masih diam dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Tanpa ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol memecah kesunyian diantara mereka. "Ada apa denganmu akhir-akhir ini? Kenapa kau mengabaikan pesan dan panggilan dariku?"

Kepala Baekhyun menunduk dalam. Tidak berani menatap lelaki didepannya, lebih memilih menatap lantai kayu dibawahnya.

"Baekhyun?" tangan besar Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang berada diatas meja. "Kau bisa cerita padaku. Apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

' _Iya, masalah dengan hatiku Chan'_ pikiran Baekhyun menggeram.

"Aku…" mata sipit Baekhyun mulai berani menatap mata bulat Chanyeol. "Aku tidak apa Chan, hanya saja… aku… aku sedang memikirkan _eomma_ -ku yang sedang sakit. Iya itu, hanya itu."

Baekhyun yakin, senyumannya kali ini pasti tergambar jelas kalau terpaksa. Dia hanya berharap, Chanyeol akan percaya dan tidak mempertanyakan yang lain.

" _Eomma_ -mu sakit apa? Mau menjenguk bersama?" Baekhyun melototkan matanya membuat Chanyeol mengernyit heran. "Ada apa Baek? Kau tegang sekali?"

"Tidak usah Chan! _Eomma_ sudah diperbolehkan pulang kerumah hari ini."

"Menjenguk dirumahmu?"

' _Oh Tuhan lelaki ini…'_

" _Eomma_ harus istirahat Chan, lain kali saja _okay_?" Baekhyun menghela nafas lega saat Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya tanda dia mengerti. Lagipula, bagaimana dia harus mengenalkan Chanyeol nanti jika memang mereka menjenguk ibunya? Rasanya jantung Baekhyun mau 'copot'.

Setelah itu, keduanya kembali terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sesekali terdengar suara dari Chanyeol saat lelaki itu menyesap _coffe_ nya. Sedangkan Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan ujung _sweater_ nya dengan jari-jarinya.

"Baek?" badan Baekhyun tersentak kaget saat Chanyeol memanggilnya secara tiba-tiba. Dirinya hanya bergumam untuk membalas panggilan dari Chanyeol. "Mau pergi jalan denganku?"

Baekhyun mengernyit heran. "Bukankah kau masih ada jam kantor?"

"Aku dapat menyerahkan pekerjaanku kepada _sekertaris_ -ku."

Oh… Baekhyun melupakan bahwa lelaki ini adalah seorang direktur. "Kau ingi pergi kemana memangnya?"

"Kemana saja. Asal kau menyukainya," senyuman lebar _khas_ seorang Park Chanyeol terlihat sangat indah dimata Baekhyun. Lelaki ini sangat mempesona.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi jika kau memaksa."

"Dan aku sangat memaksa."

Chanyeol menyela ucapan perempuan didepannya dengan cepat. Setelah mendapatkan senyuman manis dari Baekhyun, dia langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya keluar dari _Café_ milik Baekhyun.

"Hei kau belum membayar _coffe_ nya."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, tanda tidak peduli. "Anggap saja itu bayaran kau mengacuhkanku," Baekhyun hanya diam. Pasrah.

Setelah keduanya sudah sampai didepan mobil milik Chanyeol, dia melepas genggaman tangannya pada tangan Baekhyun kemudian membukakan pintu mobil untuk pujaan hatinya.

"Silahkan tuan putri."

Baekhyun tertawa geli kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi mobil. Dia tersenyum kecil saat Chanyeol menutup pintu mobil dan memutari bagian depan mobil untuk memasuki daerah khusus pengemudi. Kedua pipi milik Baekhyun memerah saat dengan _gentle_ nya Chanyeol memakaikan sabuk pengaman untuknya. Wajah keduanya sangat dekat. Bahkan Baekhyun dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol dibibirnya.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya. Kedua pasang mata mereka saling bertatapan. Waktu seakan berhenti berputar saat bibir tebal Chanyeol menekan bibir tipis Baekhyun. Tidak ada hisapan, lumatan, jilatan dan lain sebagainya. Kedua belah bibir itu hanya menempel. Penuh sarat akan kerinduan.

Dengan berat hati, Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan mereka dan kembali duduk dengan benar ditempat kemudi. Dirinya memasang sabuk pengaman untuknya sendiri kemudian menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Kau siap?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum dengan wajah meronanya. Dengan gemas Chanyeol mencubit pelan pipi Baekhyun yang mengundang protes dari perempuan mungilnya. Sangat lucu. Dan Chanyeol sangat menyukainya.

"Baiklah. Berangkat~"

Setelah itu mobil milik Chanyeol melaju pelan meninggalkan perkarangan _café_ Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap setiap jalanan yang dilewati mereka. Kembali berperang dengan hatinya.

' _Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya, Tuhan.'_

.

.

Baekhyun tercengang saat mobil Chanyeol terparkir disalah satu tempat wisata. Ini tempat yang romantis. Dia tidak menyangka, kalau lekaki tinggi ini romantis juga.

Baekhyun keluar dari mobil kemudian menghirup udara yang terasa sangat sejuk dari atas sini. Dia menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari mobil. Bibirnya membuat lengkungan manis.

"Kau mengajakku kesini?" Chanyeol mengangguk dan menekan tombol didekat kunci mobil agar mobilnya terkunci. "Ke _Namsan Tower_?"

"Ya, memangnya ada nama lain untuk tempat ini?" Baekhyun menggeleng. Senyuman senang tidak pernah luntur dari bibirnya. "Baiklah, ayo kita masuk Baek."

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun saat keduanya membeli tiket dan saat berjalan kearah _Cable car_ untuk menuju ke _tower_. Beruntung hari ini cukup sepi –karena bukan _weekend_ \- jadi mereka hanya berdua didalam sana.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa romantis membawaku kesini Chan, dan aku juga tidak menyangka kalau kau romantis," mata sipit Baekhyun melirik jahil Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya.

Tawa Chanyeol terdengar memenuhi _Cable car_. Dia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Baekhyun dan menatap perempuan cantik itu. "Aku hanya bingung ingin mengajakmu kemana."

"Tapi aku tetap tidak menyangka."

"Ya…" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun. Mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Matanya berfokus pada bibir tipis milik Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka. Sangat menggoda. Dia memiringkan kepalanya, diikuti oleh Baekhyun yang juga memiringkkan kepalanya berlainan arah darinya.

Keduanya dapat merasakan hembusan nafas dari orang didepan mereka. Jarak mereka sangat dekat. Sesaat ketika kedua belah bibir mereka bersentuhan, Chanyeol melirik kearah luar. Dia tersenyum jahil dan menjauhkan wajahnya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat mata Baekhyun yang terpejam.

"Kita sudah sampai atas ternyata. Ayo Baek," setelah itu pintu _Cable car_ terbuka, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun membawanya meninggalkan benda tersebut.

Chanyeol masih menunjukkan senyum gelinya. Sedangkan Baekhyun menatap tidak suka kearah Chanyeol sambil mem _pout_ kan bibirnya.

"Kau menyebalkan!" pekik Baekhyun pelan. Dia cukup malu untuk berteriak ditempat umum seperti ini.

"Menyebalkan?"

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol ditangannya kemudian berjalan cepat mendahului Chanyeol dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan.

Chanyeol yang berada dibelakangnya hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu. Sebenarnya berapa usia Baekhyun saat ini?

"Hey Baekki," badan mungil Baekhyun tertarik kebelakang saat tangan Chanyeol menarik tangannya. Tubuh keduanya sudah berhadapan. Baekhyun kembali memasang wajah 'garang'nya, dan Chanyeol yang terus menahan tawanya ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

"Ey… jangan judes begitu cantik," Chanyeol memegang bahu Baekhyun dan sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun. "Jangan cemberut seperti itu. Memangnya kau ingin aku menciummu disaat pintu _Cable car_ terbuka? Dan semua orang melihatnya?"

Seketika pipi tirus Baekhyun merona lucu. Wajah 'garang'nya berubah menjadi wajah malu-malu. Tapi bibirnya masih mengerucut lucu. "A…apa _'sih_?"

"Kau malu dengan ucapanku? Tapi kau mengharapkan dicium didepan banyak orang?"

"Ti…tidak…"

"Mengakulah~"

"Ish! Tidak Chanyeol!" karena kesal dengan Chanyeol yang terus menggodanya, jari lentik Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Chanyeol mengahsilkan erangan kesakitan dari sang lelaki.

Melihat wajah kesakitan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak dapat menyembunyikan tawanya. Merasa menang karena sudah memberikan balasan –yang menurutnya- setimbal.

"Kau kejam Baekkie," tangan Chanyeol kembali menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "Baiklah, ayo kita jalan."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan membalas genggaman tangan Chanyeol. Keduanya berjalan memasuki kawasan _Namsan Tower_ lebih dalam. Pemandangan yang pertama kali mereka liat adalah kios kios dipinggiran yang menjual berbagai pernak-pernik dan juga tempat-tempat makan khas Korea.

Sesekali Baekhyun berhenti di kios pernak-pernik dan membeli salah satu dari barang yang disukainya. Chanyeol hanya mengikuti kemanapun Baekhyun pergi. Jika kalian bertanya, apa Chanyeol lelah? Tentu. Tapi, ini menyenangkan baginya selama Baekhyun ada disampingnya.

"Chan? Ayo beli itu!" Chanyeol menoleh kearah stan yang ditunjuk Baekhyun. Pedagang _Bbopki*._ Dia hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Chanyeol hanya pasrah saat tangannya ditarik dengan penuh semangat kearah penjual _Bbopki_.

" _Ahjussi_ , aku mau dua ya," ucap Baekhyun dengan penuh semangat dan jarinya menunjukkan angka dua. _Ahjussi_ pedagang itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "Kau ingin makan itu semua?"

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol kemudian memutar bola matanya malas. "Tentu yang satu untukmu."

Chanyeol membulatkan mulutnya dan mengangguk paham. "Baiklah."

"Nona muda, ini pesananmu. Tiga _Bbopki_."

"Eh?" Baekhyun menatap heran bungkusan yang diberikan paman penjual didepannya. "Aku memesan dua _ahjussi_."

"Aku tau. Yang satu aku berikan khusus untuk kau dan kekasihmu. Coba kau lihat, ada cetakan dua _love_ yang menyatu di _Bbopki_ pemberian khusus itu."

Dengan gerakan cepat, Baekhyun mengambil yang dimaksud penjual itu. Seketika senyumnya merekah saat melihat cetakan pada permen gula yang berada ditangannya.

"Ini sangat _special_ untukku _ahjussi._ Terima kasih!"

"Sama-sama nona muda. Semoga kalian diberkati."

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian membayar jajanannya. Dia memeluk lengan Chanyeol dan berjalan menjauhi penjual _Bbopki_. Keduanya kini sudah sampai disudut tempat wisata ini yang dipenuhi oleh bangku-bangku yang berjejer rapi. Setelah menemukan bangku yang kosong, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendudukinya.

"Ini Chan, ayo makan~" Baekhyun memberikan satu permen gula kepada Chanyeol. Dia membuka satu miliknya dan memakannya pelan.

Chanyeol mengikuti gerakan Baekhyun, membuka dan memakannya. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari setiap gerakan Baekhyun. Dia terkekeh saat melihat cara makan Baekhyun, sangat lucu.

"Apa ada yang salah denganku?"

"Kau lucu."

Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol heran. Dia lucu darimana?

"Cara makanmu sangat lucu Baek," Chanyeol membuang bungkusan permen di tempat sampah yang tidak berada jauh dari tempat duduknya. "Ayo, cepat habiskan permenmu. Kita naik keatas."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan dengan cepat memasukkan potongan terakhir permennya. "Masih ada satu lagi Chan," dia memperlihatkan satu bungkus permen yang masih utuh dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Simpan saja ditasmu dulu," Baekhyun kembali mengangguk dan memasukkan permennya kedalam tas kecilnya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan merangkul pundak Baekhyun. "Ayo sayang."

Baekhyun memerah karena panggilan dari Chanyeol. Keduanya berjalan santai menuju _tower_. Masih dengan Chanyeol yang merangkul Baekhyun dan Baekhyun yang melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Chanyeol.

Saat ini keduanya sedang berada di _lift_ agar dapat sampai dipuncak _tower_. Mereka berjalan keluar dari _lift_ saat sudah sampai dipuncak. Baekhyun tidak dapat menyembunyikan wajah takjubnya saat dirinya dapat melihat sebagian kota Seoul dari atas sini. Sangat cantik.

"Cantik bukan?" dia mengangguk semangat dan menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang tepat berada disampingnya. Wajah keduanya kini sangat dekat, karena Chanyeol yang masih merangkul Baekhyun dan meletakkan dagunya dipundak Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau lebih cantik," bibir Chanyeol mengecup bibir tipis Baekhyun. Membuat perempuan itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

"Ish…"

Chanyeol tertawa saat perempuan itu mencubit pingangganya pelan. Dia membawa dirinya menjadi dibelakang tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluk perempuan itu dari belakang. Dia menghirup rambut Baekhyun yang beraroma _strawberry_. Chanyeol sangat merindukannya.

"Mau memasang ini?" tangan milik Chanyeol terangkat keatas dan memperlihatkan sebuah gembok. Gembok cinta. Mereka membelinya dibawah tadi saat akan menuju puncak.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan membalikkan badannya, membuat dirinya berhadapan dengan tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. "Ayo kita pasang Chan."

Keduanya menuliskan nama mereka disecarik kertas yang menggantung digembok tersebut. Selesai menuliskan nama mereka, keduanya memasangkan gembok tersebut dipagar puncak _tower_ kemudian membuang kunci tersebut. Berharap semoga mereka tidak pernah terpisahkan.

"Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menatap penuh haru kearah Chanyeol. Diapun juga sangat mencintai lelaki ini. Tidak peduli baru berapa lama dia mengenal lelaki ini. Dia sudah sangat mencintai lelaki ini dan dia juga dapat melihat cinta Chanyeol untuknya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Park Chanyeol," Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya. Tidak mempedulikan orang disekitar mereka, keduanya tenggelam dalam pagutan mesra mereka.

Dan Baekhyun berharap. Semoga ini tidak pernah berakhir.

.

 _Bersambung_

 _._

* _Bbopki adalah permen gula tradisional korea terbuat dari caramel dan gula pasir cair dipanaskan dan diberi sedikit baking soda. Biasanya disajikan menggunakan tangkai bambu atau tidak –di ff ini tidak memakai bambu-. Ditengahnya diberi cetakan berupa love, bintang, dll. Cetakan ini juga ada maknanya._

Huaaa… lama ya ga diupdate._. maaf ya~ dan semoga Chap ini ga mengecewakan buat kalian. Dan buat chapter selanjutnya, itu full ChanBaek ya~ siap-siap gumoh :v

Aku mau ngucapin terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah mereview, memfollow dan ngefavorit cerita ini. Dan yang gasuka ChanBaek, GS atau semacamnya bisa tinggalkan ff ini. Dan masih bersedia kalian buat ngereview? Thank you~

Yang mau temenan(?) add line aku ya **Kangseulla** atau ig aku ( **septissi** ) yoyoyo!


	6. Chapter 5

Baekhyun melangkah memasuki _apartement_ miliknya diikuti Chanyeol yang berada dibelakangnya. Setelah meletakkan sepatu milknya di tempat yang benar, dia berjalan kearah ruang tengah. Menaruh tas kecil milknya dimeja dan duduk disofa yang berada disana. Diikuti Chanyeyol tentu saja.

"Kau yakin apa Hana tidak apa-apa?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menyenderkan dirinya disenderan sofa. Mata lelaki itu terpejam. Sepertinya dia kelelahan.

"Tidak apa Baek, aku sedang ingin denganmu. Hana bisa dengan HyeMin."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Dia tau, sifat lelaki ini sungguh keras kepala. "Baiklah, aku akan mengambilkan minum untukku."

Baru saja Baekhyun bangun dari duduknya, tangannya ditarik keras oleh Chanyeol. Membuat dirinya kembali duduk. Bukan disofa, tapi dipangkuan lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak butuh minum. Aku membutuhkanmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengusap wajah Chanyeol. Matanya masih terpejam. Dengan pelan, Baekhyun mencium pipi Chanyeol, membuat lelaki itu membuka matanya dan menatap Baekhyun. Tapi matanya kembali terpejam saat Baekhyun menekan bibirnya dan menyesapnya. Manis. Sangat manis.

 _Kang Seulla Present_

 **BALLERINA**

 **Chanyeol x Baekhyun (GS)**

 **And Other**

 **GS – TYPO – RnR –** _ **Sex Scene**_

 _Cerita ini murni hasil dari otakku. Jika ada kesamaan, itu tidak disengaja._

 _Happy reading_

Baekhyun hanya dapat merintih nikmat. Sejak pagutan panasnya disofa tadi, Chanyeol langsung menggendong dirinya menuju kamar. Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya pelan diatas kasur dan menindihnya. Saat ini keduanya sudah tidak memakai satu helai benang pun. Tidak peduli dengan suhu diluar yang cukup dingin, karena yang mereka rasakan saat ini adalah panas.

"Aahh Chan hh~"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya. Tangannya terus menekan kepala Chanyeol yang sedang berada diselangkangannya. Dia mendesah nikmat saat lidah lelaki itu mencoba memasuki lubang kecil disana dan mulut Chanyeol yang mencoba mengulum _klit_ nya.

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dari vagina Baekhyun. Dia memberikan tanda kemerahan dibokong Baekhyun. Setelah itu, dia merangkak naik dan kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun. Memasukkan lidahnya, mengulum bibirnya, dan menghisap lidahnya.

"Aku masukkan ya?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan semakin membuka lebar pahanya. Dia dapat merasakan sebuah benda tumpul yang keras menggesek-gesek vaginanya. Dia melingkarkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Chanyeol.

"Ssshhh…"

Walaupun ini adalah _sex_ keduanya, tetap saja dia dapat merasakan sakit saat benda tumbul milik Chanyeol memasuki dirinya. Ini sangat besar. Dan lubang kecil miliknya dipaksa untuk menerima benda besar tersebut.

"Tahan sayang."

Chanyeol kembali meremas payudara Baekhyun dan memainkan puttingnya. Mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Baekhyun. Dia menggeram pelan saat penisnya sudah masuk seluruhnya kedalam lubang Baekhyun. Lubang Baekhyun meremas miliknya dan seakan-akan menyedot miliknya agar memasukinya lebih dalam.

"Chan hhh… bergerak."

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Baekhyun sambil mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Dia menciumi wajah Baekhyun sesekali menjilatnya. Dia dapat melihat bagaimana Baekhyun memejamkan matanya nikmat saat ujung miliknya menyentuh titik kenikmatannya. Dan mulutnya yang terbuka mengeluarkan nada-nada yang membuat Chanyeol semakin cepat menggerakkan gerakan pinggulnya.

"Aahh Chan hhh… aku aahh aku…"

"Bersama hhh Baek sshh…"

Chanyeol semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya, begitu pula Baekhyun. Dan saat Baekhyun mengeluarkan cairannya, Chanyeol menenggelamkan penisnya dalam dan mendiamkannya. Baekhyun dapat merasakan hangat didalam rahimnya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan spermanya didalam.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat mendengarkan dengkuran halus dari bibir Chanyeol. Lelaki ini benar-benar kelelahan. Tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka, Baekhyun tertidur sambil memeluk Chanyeol.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menatap sekeliling. Dia masih dikamar Baekhyun. Dan dia tersenyum saat mengingat kalau dia bercinta lagi dengan Baekhyun. Dia mengambil celana miliknya yang berada dilantai dan memakainya. Dia keluar dari kamar saat dia mendengar sesuatu dari arah dapur. Baekhyunnya disana.

"Baek?"

Dia tersenyum saat perempuan itu menoleh kearahnya. Hidungnya dapat mencium aroma yang membuat perutnya keroncongan.

"Kau memasak apa?"

"Hanya nasi goreng. Bahan makananku ternyata habis. Kau bersihkan dirimu dulu Chanyeol, setelah itu kau baru makan."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi yang berada disamping dapur. Baekhyun tersenyum saat Chanyeol menuruti perkataannya. Setelah mematikan kompor dan menata nasi goring buatannya, dia membawa dua piring keruang makan. Menunggu Chanyeol yang sedang membersihkan dirinya.

Senyuman tidak pernah luntur dari wajah Baekhyun saat mengingat kejadian hari ini. Dan dia tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini. Matanya melirik jam dinding yang berada tidak jauh dari sana. Jam tujuh malam. Dia mulai khawatir dengan Hana.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Chanyeol keluar dari sana dengan handuk yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Rambut hitamnya terlihat basah, sampai bagian yang panjangnya menempel dileher bagian belakangnya.

"Hmm… wangi sekali. Aku jadi lapar," Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan berdiri disamping meja makan. Tangannya hendak mengambil sendok dan menyuapkan nasi goring kedalam mulutnya. Tapi seketika berhenti saat Baekhyun memukul tangannya. "Kenapa Baek?"

"Pakai bajumu dulu."

Chanyeol menyeringai kemudian mendekati Baekhyun. "Kau malu melihat tubuhku?"

"Tidak! Cepat sana pakai bajumu, nanti masuk angin!"

Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya lega saat tubuh tinggi Chanyeol menghilang dibalik pintu. Jangan salahkan Baekhyun yang malu. Salahkan tubuh Chanyeol yang sangat seksi. Ingat itu.

.

.

Suara dentingan sendok yang menyentuh piring terdengar jelas diruang makan _apartement_ Baekhyun. Saat ini dia dan Chanyeol sedang menikmati makan malam mereka, dan tidak ada satu dari mereka yang memulai percakapan.

Baekhyun meletakkan sendok garpunya diatas piring saat dirinya sudah menyelesaikan makannya. Dia menatap kearah Chanyeol yang sedang minum, lelaki itu juga sudah menyelesaikan makannya.

"Chan?" Chanyeol hanya bergumam untuk menjawab panggilan Baekhyun. "Eum… maaf, kau akan pulang jam berapa? Kasihan Hana."

"Setelah Ini aku akan pulang."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan berdiri mengambil piring mereka untuk dia cuci. Dia berjalan kearah wastafel yang berada di dapur untuk mencuci piring mereka.

"Baek," dia menoleh sebentar untuk melihat Chanyeol, kemudian dia kembali mencuci piring. Dapur dan ruang makannya hanya terpisah dengan tembok yang setinggi pinggang, sehingga Chanyeol masih dapat melihat dirinya. "Kata Hana, minggu depan akan ada kemah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Sebetulnya bukan kemah sungguhan. Kami hanya akan membuat tenda di taman dekat hutan kota. Dan itu untuk merayakan pentas yang akan diselenggarakan satu bulan lagi."

"Orang tua boleh ikut?"

"Tentu. Agar mereka dapat mengawasi anak-anak mereka. Kau tau bukan, gurunya hanya ada lima," Baekhyun mengeringkan tangannya dengan kain _lap_ tangan yang menggantung disamping wastafel. Dia berjalan kearah ruang makan dan duduk disamping Chanyeol. "Kau ingin ikut?"

Chanyeol mengangguk penuh semangat membuat Baekhyun tertawa renyah melihat tingkah lelaki yang sudah berusia kepala tiga itu.

"Apa kau mau membeli kebutuhan bersama?"

"Hei, kita hanya dua hari satu malam."

"Tapi kita tetap butuh kebutuhan disana. Apa kau mau membelinya bersama?"

Baekhyun mendesah pasrah melihat lelaki didepannya yang menatap penuh harap padanya. Setelahh itu dia hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah. Dan bawa Hana."

"Oke!" Chanyeol memberikan kedua jempolnya lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun agar perempuan itu duduk dipangkuannya. Dia memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan meletakkan dagunya dipundak Baekhyun.

.

.

Hana berlari kearah ayahnya saat dia melihat pintu rumahnya terbuka dari luar. Dia langsung memeluk kaki ayahnya. Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian menggendong tubuh anak perempuannya itu dan membawanya keruang tengah.

"Kenapa _daddy_ pulang malam?"

Sebelah tangan Chanyeol mengelus surai berwarna hitam milik Hana. Bibirnya mengecup pucuk kepala Hana dan membawa putri kecilnya itu kedalam pelukannya.

" _Daddy_ ada urusan dikantor tadi sayang."

Kepala kecil Hana mengangguk mengerti. " _Daddy,_ ayo tidur. Hana mengantuk."

"Hana sudah mengerjakan _pr_?"

Kepala Hana kembali mengangguk. Chanyeol tersenyum dan kembali menggendong anaknya menuju kamar miliknya. Dia hanya akan menemani Hana hingga tertidur. Ingat, dia baru saja bangun tidur dua jam yang lalu.

Setelah sampai dikamar Hana, Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh anaknya dikasur dan tidur disampingnya. Tangannya menepuk pantat Hana dan sebelahnya lagi mengelus rambut anaknya. Mencoba mengantarkan anaknya kealam mimpi.

" _Daddy_?" Chanyeol hanya bergumam untuk menjawab panggilan Hana. "Bagaimana menurut _daddy_ tentang Baek- _aunty_?"

Chanyeol diam. Kemudian dia tersenyum dan menatap anaknya yang sedang mendongakkan kepalanya agar dapat menatapnya juga.

"Baek- _aunty_ ya?" Hana mengangguk cepat, sedangkan Chanyeol memasang wajah berpikirnya "Cantik."

"Selain itu?"

"Baik."

"Apa _daddy_ menyukai Baek- _aunty_?" Chanyeol terkekeh dan memeluk kembali tubuh mungil anaknya. Menyenandungkan lagu dan mengelus rambutnya kembali. Dia berpikir, kenapa anaknya ini dapat bertanya seperti ini. Siapa yang mengajarkannya.

"Sangat. _Daddy_ sangat menyukainya."

Dan setelah itu dia tersenyum saat melihat malaikat kecilnya sudah tertidur pulas. Dia mencium kening anaknya dan turun dari kasur. Menyelimutinya, kemudian mengelus kepalanya –lagi-.

.

 _Bersambung_

 _._

Heyo! Cepetkan ini hohoho. Maaf ya kalau ceritanya makin aneh dan penulisanku yang jelek-_- setidaknya, aku udah berusaha sebaik mungkin. ChanBaek naena tuh diatas :v bikin anak yang banyak yak!

Dan buat yang gasuka sama Daehyun atau Kyungsoo, please jangan benci mereka. Mereka gajahat kok. Serius deh :v jadi hilangkan rasa gasuka kalian hoho. Untuk Chap depan full ChanBaek /huray/ eh, ft Hana deh hahaha. Dan kemungkinan, konflik akan datang dua chapter lagi. Gaberat kok konfliknya, Cuma Baek nikah sama Dae /digampar/

Okelah, last… aku mau ngucapin makasih buat yang ngereview, memfollow dan ngefavorit cerita ini. Kalian penyemangat aku. Love you all~ see you /kecup kering .g


	7. Chapter 6

Baekhyun berjalan santai di _lobby_ apartementnya. Sesekali dia menyapa beberapa orang yang dikenalnya dan berbincang sebentar. Setelah itu dia berlari pelan meninggalkan gedung apartementnya. Dengan tas kecil yang menggantung dibahunya, dia melangkah kearah mobil berwarna hitam yang terparkir didepan.

" _Aunty_!"

Dia melambaikan tangannya saat mendengar teriakan khas anak-anak. "Hai, Hana."

"Ayo masuk _aunty_!"

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian membuka pintu samping kemudi dan duduk disana. Dia tersenyum saat melihat Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya penuh dengan senyuman. Setelah itu dia memakai sabuk pengaman untuknya.

"Hai Baek, kau sudah siap?"

Kepalanya mengangguk lucu. "Ya."

Dan setelah itu mobil yang mereka tumpangi melaju meninggalkan gedung apartementnya dengan nyanyian riang dari Hana dan kegiatan saling melirik dari kedua orang dewasa yang duduk dikursi depan.

 _._

 _Kang Seulla Present_

 **BALLERINA**

 **Chanyeol x Baekhyun (GS)**

 **And Other**

 **GS – TYPO – RnR –** _ **Sex Scene**_

 _Cerita ini murni hasil dari otakku. Jika ada kesamaan, itu tidak disengaja._

 _Happy reading_

 _._

Hana terus menggenggam tangan Baekhyun sejak mereka turun dari mobil tadi. Dia sangat senang, ini adalah kali pertamanya dia dapat berjalan-jalan dengan guru yang dikaguminya ini. Segala rasa lelah yang dia rasakan –karena Hana habis pulang sekolah- entah mengluap kemana. Yang terpenting adalah, dia bersama Baekhyun sekarang.

Kedua perempuan itu asik dengan dunianya, melupakan seorang lelaki yang menatap sebal keduanya. Hey, dia diacuhkan. Padahal ini adalah ajakannya. Tangannya mencolek bahu Baekhyun membuat perempuan cantik itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Ada apa?"

Chanyeol hanya diam dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian dia semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Baekhyun tidak peduli padanya, perempuan itu malah kembali mengobrol dengan Hana. Ohh… kapan Baekhyun peka.

"Baek," dia kembali mencolek pundak Baekhyun, bahkan dia menusukkan jarinya disana.

"Apa Chanyeol? Diamlah aku dan Hana sedang mencari kantung tidur yang cocok untuk Hana."

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. Jika dia tau akan seperti ini, dia tidak akan mengikut sertakan anaknya dalam acara membeli-kebutuhan-kemah yang sebenarnya hanya topeng untuk acara mari-berkencan-dengan-Baekhyun. Dengan frustasi, dia melangkah keluar toko dan berdiri menyenderkan tubuhnya pembatas kaca. Ngomong-ngomong, mereka sedang di _mall_ saat ini.

"Chanyeol!" dia menoleh saat mendengarkan pekikan Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau keluar? Kau harus membayarnya bodoh."

Dia menepuk keningnya kemudian kembali memasuki toko tersebut. Dia berjalan kearah kasir, dimana Baekhyun dan Hana sudah berada disana. Setelah itu dirinya membayar segala kebutuhan yang diperlukan anaknya.

"Kau tidak membeli apapun?" tanya Chanyeol. Dia dapat melihat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku punya satu. Lagipula aku akan membelinya dengan uangku."

Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian mengusap kepala belakang Baekhyun. "Hey, tidak perlu sungkan. Belilah, aku yang akan membayarnya."

"Tapi-"

"Eits, tidak ada penolakan."

Baekhyun cemberut. Lelaki ini memang tidak mudah dibantah.

Mereka berjalan kearah supermarket yang berada didalam _mall_ itu. Chanyeol mengambil troli dan mendorongnya memasuki supermartket tersebut. Kedua perempuan yang mengikutinya, berjalan disamping dirinya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat kedekatan anaknya dengan Baekhyun. Hana sangat menyukai Baekhyun.

" _Aunty_ , ayo kita beli makanan yang banyak."

Chanyeol terkekeh saat Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. Kedua perempuan ini sama saja. Sama-sama suka makan.

"Hey hey, beli secukupnya saja~"

Dengan kompak, Baekhyun dan Hana mengerucutkan bibir mereka. Tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Chanyeol, keduanya malah berjalan cepat mendahului Chanyeol yang menggelengkan kepalanya. sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mendesah pasrah melihat kedua perempuan berbeda usia itu masih terus mengambil makanan dan menaruhnya di troli.

Baekhyun tersenyum geli melihat Chanyeol yang hanya diam dengan wajah tertekuknya. Dia mendekati Chanyeol dan memeluk lengannya. Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Baekhyun berjinjit dan mencium pipi Chanyeol. Dia tersenyum malu-malu sambil memilin ujung bajunya. Beruntung Hana tidak melihatnya, anak itu sedang asik memilih serealnya.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu. kau tidak malu jika dilihat Hana?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihat perempuan disampingnya masih menunduk malu. Menggemaskan sekali. Sebelah tangannya memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan membawa tubuh perempuan itu mendekat kearahnya. Dia merendahkan tubuhnya dan mencium daun telinga Baekhyun.

"Kau harus membayar ini semua."

Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol tidak suka. "Kau yang bilang tadi kalau kau akan membayar ini semua!" jari telunjuknya menunjuk kearah belanjaan yang menggunung didalam troli. Membuat Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Bukan itu yang aku maksud cantik," dia membawa wajahnya mendekati Baekhyun dan mengecup bibirnya cepat. Dia tersenyum saat melihat wajah perempuan itu memerah. "Kau mengerti bukan?" Baekhyun mengangguk malu-malu dengan tangan yang memegang dada Chanyeol.

" _Daddy? Aunty?_ " keduanya langsung menjauh dan membuang muka mereka. Tidak saling menatap. "Kenapa _daddy_ memeluk dan mencium _aunty_?"

Sial. Keduanya melupakan gadis kecil itu.

.

.

Hana sibuk memakan _ice cream_ nya tanpa mempedulikan kedua orang dewasa yang sedang duduk canggung dihadapannya.

" _Daddy_ , nanti ikut keacara kemah 'kan?" mata bulat gadis kecil itu menatap ayahnya. Dan dia memekik girang saat ayahnya itu mengangguk. "Yey!" kemudian dia asik memakan _ice cream_ nya kembali.

" _Daddy_?" Chanyeol hanya bergumam dan tersenyum menatap anaknya. Dia mengelus kepala Hana dengan sayang. "Nanti kita main dulu kerumah Baek- _aunty_ dulu ya~"

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam sambil memakan jatah _ice cream_ nya tersedak saat mendengar ucapan gadis kecil itu.

"Boleh ya _aunty_ ~" Baekhyun melirik lelaki disampingnya, meminta jawaban. Lalu ketika lelaki itu mengangguk, Baekhyun tersenyum kepada Hana.

"Tentu." Ucap Baekhyun yakin.

Tapi…

Sepertinya Baekhyun hanya dapat menatap keadaan apartementnya yang kini sudah seperti kapal pecah. Dia dan kedua ayah-anak itu kini sudah berada diapartementnya. Setelah memakan _ice cream_ , mereka langsung bergegas untuk pulang dan keapartement Baekhyun. Hana yang sangat senang mulai mengitari apartement Baekhyun dan melihat-lihat. Setelah itu, anak gadis cantik itu malah mengeluarkan semua barang Baekhyun tanpa dapat dicegah sang pemilik.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu membereskannya nanti."

Dia menoleh dan mendapati ayah dari anak yang sudah menghancurkan isi rumahnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum hangat membuat beban yang Baekhyun rasakan seoleh menguap begitu saja.

"Itu memang sudah kewajibanmu!"

Chanyeol tertawa kemudian merangkul pundak Baekhyun, membawa perempuan itu kedalam pelukannya. "Aku tau. Tapi lain kali jika memang rumahmu tidak ingin berantakan, kau bisa menolak ajakan Hana untuk bermain dirumahmu. Kau tau bukan? Yang dimaksud bermain anak-anak berbeda dengan 'bermain' yang sering kita lakukan?"

Baekhyun meremas tangannya. Wajahnya kini sudah memerah. Dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh perkataan Chanyeol tadi. "Aku tidak menyesal mengajak Hana kesini. Kau saja yang mesum!"

"Sssttt nanti putri kecil itu terbangun."

Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum melihat Hana yang tertidur dilantai. "Pindahkan dia dikamar Chan."

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian berjalan mendekati anaknya yang sedang tidur pulas. Dia menggedong pelan tubuh anaknya, kemudia membawanya kedalam kamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya tersenyum dan mulai bergerak membersihkan keadaan rumahnya –tepatnya ruang tengah- yang berantakan. Koleksi bonekanya pun sudah tergeletak mengenaskan dilantai. Dia menghela nafasnya. Tubuhnya kini membungkuk untuk mengumpulkan barang-barangnya untuk ditaruh kembali ditempat semula.

Dia menoleh saat merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar dipinggangnya. "Kenapa Chan?" heran karena lelaki yang sedang memeluknya sedang menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Jangan langsung dibereskan. Nanti kita akan membuatnya semakin berantakkan," Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun, menghadap kearahnya. Wajah tampannya mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Matanya masih terpaku kepada bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka.

"A…ap-" kalimat Baekhyun terpotong saat Chanyeol membungkam dengan bibirnya. Lelaki itu terus menghisap-hisap bibirnya.

Baekhyun hanya dapat pasrah saat Chanyeol memasukkan lidahnya. Dia memeluk leher Chanyeol dan menekan kepalanya. memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dia melangkah mundur saat Chanyeol terus memojokkannya.

Ciuman mereka semakin panas saat Baekhyun sudah terpojok didinding. Tangan nakal Chanyeol mulai meraba titik-titik sensitive Baekhyun. Mulai dari leher, payudaranya, perut ramping dan pinggang, sampai paha dalam Baekhyun. Dia ingin menggoda Baekhyun dengan tidak menyentuh kewanitaannya.

"Ngghh…"

Chanyeol melepas ciumannya hanya untuk membuka _blouse_ yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Kemudian dia kembali menempelkan bibirnya, kali ini dipundak Baekhyun. Menciumnya mesra dan membuat tanda kemerahan disana. Lidahnya menjilati tubuh Baekhyun. Pundak, leher, telinga, sampai berhenti didada perempuan itu.

Tangannya menarik _bra_ yang dikenakan Baekhyun keatas, kemudian bibirnya sibuk mengecup payudara itu. menyentuhkan ujung lidahnya dengan pucuk payudara Baekhyun. Membuat perempuan itu merasa kalau kakinya mulai melemas.

"Chan hhh~" Baekhyun hanya dapat menekan kepala Chanyeol dan mendongakkan kepalanya saat lelaki itu mulai mengulum putingnya. Lidah Chanyeol juga bermain disana. Sesekali giginya menggesek putting yang sudah tegang itu.

Tapi seketika wajah kenikmatan Baekhyun berubah pucat saat perempuan itu merasakan kalau perutnya melilit. Seakan isi perutnya diaduk-aduk dan berujung semua isinya berada ditenggorokannya. Dengan kekuatan yang entah dia dapatkan, dia mendorong kepala Chanyeol hingga lelaki itu menjauh darinya.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Baekhyun langsung berlari kearah kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya diwastafel. Tapi anehnya, hanya air yang melewati tenggorokannya. Setelah mencuci mulutnya, dia jatuh terduduk dilantai kamar mandi. Dia tidak tau, kenapa tubuhnya tiba-tiba sangat lemas dan dia merasa mual.

"Baek?" matanya menatap Chanyeol yang datang dengan wajah paniknya. Lelaki itu duduk disampingnya dan menangkup wajahnya. "Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak tau Chan. Tiba-tiba aku merasa mual dan tubuhku sangat lemas."

Chanyeol membawa tubuh perempuan itu kedalam pelukannya dan mencium pucuk kepalanya. dengan lembut, dia merapikan _bra_ Baekhyun yang sempat terbuka. Kemudian dia melepaskan kaosnya dan memakaikannya ditubuh Baekhyun.

"Kau istirahat saja. Aku akan menemanimu."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan memeluk leher Chanyeol saat lelaki itu menggendongnya menuju kamar.

"Jangan kemana-mana." Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun disamping Hana. Beruntung kasur Baekhyun berukuran besar, sehingga dia dapat merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh perempuan itu.

.

.

Baekhyun keluar dari ruang ganti dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ditembok. Perutnya melilit lagi. Tapi saat dia ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya, yang ada hanya air. Membuat dia tidak nafsu untuk makan. Ingin rasanya dia libur untuk mengajar ballet hari ini.

"Baek? Kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan –teman guru Baekhyun- mendekatinya dan menatap khawatir keatah rekan kerjanya ini. Dia merangkul Baekhyun dan menuntunnya kearah kursi yang berada tidak jauh dari sana. "Kau sakit?"

"Aku hanya merasa mual Lu. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi kau sangat pucat!" Luhan tidak dapat menyembunyikan pekikkannya saat Baekhyun malah berdiri dan berjalan keruang latihan.

"Sudahlah, aku dapat menahan ini. Ayo, kita harus segera latihan."

Tanpa mengindahkan panggilan temannya, Baekhyun berjalan pelan keruang latihan. Dia dapat melihat tubuh seorang lelaki yang sangat dikenalnya. Lelaki itu sedang duduk dikursi depan ruang latihan. Dia mendekati lelaki itu. dan tersenyum saat lelaki itu tersenyum kearahnya.

"Hai Chan," dia berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol. Kepalanya mendongak agar dapat melihat wajah tampan lelaki itu.

"Hai Baek."

Chanyeol memberikan kode agar Baekhyun duduk disampingnya, kemudian perempuan itu mengikuti kodenya dan duduk disampingnya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lama dan dalam.

"Eum… ada apa Chan?"

"Wajahu pucat. Apa kau sudah sehat?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Dia menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, memberitau kalau dirinya tidak apa-apa.

"Baek, aku akan ke London untuk bisnisku. Kau tidak apa?"

"Tentu Chan. Kenapa kau harus meminta izinku?"

Chanyeol terdiam kemudian berdiri. Diikuti Baekhyun yang juga berdiri. Dia mengelus kepala Baekhyun kemudian mencium kening perempuan itu.

"Aku mencintaimu. Jaga kesehatanmu."

Kemudian setelah itu Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terus menatap punggungnya.

"Chan!"

Tubuhnya berbalik saat Baekhyun menyerukan namanya. Dia menatap perempuan yang tampak pucat.

"Berapa lama kau disana?"

"Lima hari."

Baekhyun berlari pelan kemudian memeluk tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang terkejut hanya diam, kemudian dia tersenyum dan membalas pelukkan Baekhyun.

"Kemah nanti kau harus ikut," Chanyeol terkekeh saat mendengar nada penuh ancaman dari kalimat yang diucapkan Baekhyun. Dia mengangguk kemudian menatap sekali lagi wajah perempuan dipelukkannya ini.

"Aku janji sayang."

Setelah itu Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat bibirnya dilumat pelan oleh Chanyeol. Dia meremas kemeja yang dikenakan Chanyeol dan semakin menarik tubuh Chanyeol agar menempel ditubuhnya.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya kemudian menempelkan kening mereka. Dia tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Jangan nakal disana," cicit Baekhyun yang hanya membuat Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum senang.

Keduanya tidak menyadari tiga pasang mata yang sedaritadi terus mengawasi mereka.

.

 _Bersambung_

 _._

Yawlah…. Chapter ini ancur banget T.T gadapet feelnya ya u,u Chan mau ke London, sama Kyungsoo dong! Haha awas tergoda dengan tubuh semok Kyung ya Chan :v

Betewe, konflik masuk Chap depan atau dua Chapter lagi. Tunggu ajaa… mungkin konfliknya nanti pasaran u,u tapi aku selalu usahain yang terbaik buat readers semua lopyu pul :*

Aku mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat kalian yang selalu support aku dan selalu memberika komentar yang membangun untuk ff ini. Jujur aku selalu semangat kalo udah baca review dari kalian.

Waktu libur aku mulai nipis, jadi aku usahain bakal update cepet supaya ff ini dan yang sudah berchap bisa kelar dan pas kuliah nanti ga kepikiran tugas sama ff lagi.

Yang mau temenan yuk follow ig aku (septisii) atau add line aku (kangseulla). Jadi, review again? Thank you~


	8. Chapter 7

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kedua orang yang sedang bercumbu didepannya. Ckckck, temannya itu… dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk keruang latihan, bisa-bisa dia mengganggu pasangan itu. luhan juga tidak mau kalau Baekhyun akan menatapnya malu-malu, itu menurutnya sangat menggelikan.

Sedangkan disisi lain, HyeMin _ahjumma_ terus menutupi mata Hana yang masih menatap pasangan didepannya. Anak asuhnya ini bahkan menolak untuk meninggalkan pintu ruang latihan. Padahal dia sudah merasa tidak enak dengan Tuannya yang bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka.

 _._

 _Kang Seulla Present_

 **BALLERINA**

 **Chanyeol x Baekhyun (GS)**

 **And Other**

 **GS – TYPO – RnR –** _ **Sex Scene**_

 _Cerita ini murni hasil dari otakku. Jika ada kesamaan, itu tidak disengaja._

 _Happy reading_

 _._

Hari ini hari Rabu, Luhan masih setia menemani Baekhyun yang terlihat sakit. Dia sudah menyuruh agar Baekhyun pergi kedokter ataupun menghubungi keluarganya. Tapi temannya ini menolak dengan alasan ibunya baru sembuh, dia tidak ingin membuat ibunya menjadi memikirkan dirinya. Memang ada benarnya juga, tapi kalau kedokter kenapa dia selalu menolak.

Luhan juga terus setia memijit punggung Baekhyun saat temannya itu memuntahkan angina dari perutnya. Seperti saat ini, Baekhyun mengeluh pusing dan mual tapi yang dimuntahkan hanya angina ataupun air.

"Baek, ayo aku antarkan kedokter," Luhan kembali mendesah kuat saat Baekhyun menggeleng tidak mau. Baekhyun harus segara kedokter atau perempuan ini akan semakin lemas.

"Kali ini tidak ada penolakan, kau harus kedokter atau kau kuadukan pada ibumu!"

Dengan tidak berperasaan, Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun kemudian memakaikan baju hangat pada Baekhyun. Dia tidak mempedulikan rengekan yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Yang dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah membawa-Baekhyun-kedokter.

Luhan mengambil kunci mobilnya. "Ayo Baek."

"Tidak Lu~"

"Cepat atau kuadukan pada ibumu!" ancam Luhan. Memang sangat kekanakan, sebenarnya berapa umur mereka sekarang, kenapa ancaman seperti mengadu-pada-ibu masih berlaku pada mereka.

Luhan terus menggandeng tangan Baekhyun sampai ditempat parkir. Dia membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun. setlah itu, dia memutar didepan mobil dan duduk dikursi pengemudi. Menyalakan mesinnya lalu mulai mengendarai menjauh dari apartement Baekhyun.

Matanya melirik kearah Baekhyun yang bersandar dijok mobil. Temannya sangat lemas, dan dia akan sangat gila jika tidak membawanya kerumah sakit.

"Ini untuk kebaikkanmu Baek."

.

.

Yixing dan Minseok kini sudah berada disalah satu kamar inap rumah sakit. Mereka dapat melihat Baekhyun yang mengenakan pakaian pasien dan infus ditangannya sedang memakan buah dengan bantuan Luhan.

"Baek~ _Chukkae~"_

Kedua perempuan itu mendekati ranjang dan berdiri disampingnya. Mereka menyerahkan sebuket bunga untuk Baekhyun.

"Apa kau sudah memberitahukan pada eum… Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil mengunyah buahnya. "Kenapa?"

Perempuan ber _dimple_ itu tersenyum sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah besar. "Buat ini menjadi kejutan untuknya."

Minseok yang sedari tadi menata bunga diatas lemari disamping ranjang Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tapi kau harus menjaga kondisimu dulu Baek. Usia sepuluh hari sangat rentan."

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. Sejak dirinya sudah sampai dirumah sakit tadi dan dilarika kedokter, dia mengetahui satu fakta. Dia hamil. Awalnya dia sangat shock, bagaimana dengan keluarganya, bagaimana dengan Daehyun, dan yang terpenting bagaimana dengan Chanyeol nanti? Tapi berkat Luhan yang menenagkannya, dia mulai dapat menguasai diri dan bersyukur. Dia harus mencintai kandungannya ini. Sedaritadi dia tidak berhenti mengelus perutnya yang masih rata, karena usia kandungannya baru sepuluh hari. Baekhyun berpikir, Chanyeol sangat hebat. Sekali tembak langsung jos.

"Hei Baek… apa kau menyadari kalau kehamilanmu ini bisa membatalkan perjodohanmu?"

Baekhyun menatap Yixing. Ada benarnya juga ucapan temannya ini. "Tapi ibuku…"

"Dia akan mengerti Baek. Yang pertama kau harus meyakinkan Chanyeol lalu membawanya menjelaskan semuanya pada kedua orangtuamu."

Baekhyun diam. Apa cara ini akan berhasil? Dilihat dari seberapa besar keinginan ibunya untuk menjodohkan dirinya dengan Daehyun, teman kecilnya. Tapi tidak dapat dia sangkal, kalau dia menginginkan Chanyeol. Dan saran dari temannya ini sangat masuk akal.

"Tapi kau mungkin harus memberikan kejutan untuk Chanyeol. Kau harus melihat bagaimana ekspresinya. Bahagia atau sebaliknya."

"Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk memberitahu saat kemah nanti," Luhan yang sedaritadi sibuk mengupas buah meneluarkan suaranya.

"Wah… itu pasti akan sangat romantis Baek! Kau bisa memberitau Chanyeol dibawah lautan bintang!" pekik Yixing senang. Didalam kepalanya sudah muncul bayangan-bayangan yang romantic. Seperti Chanyeol yang senang lalu mencium Baekhyun. Ohh… dia mendambakan itu semua dengan suaminya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengambil satu potong buah lagi dan memakannya. "Terima kasih, aku yakin Chanyeol akan menerimanya."

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap sebal kearah atasannya itu. Sedaritadi, dia diacuhkan oleh Chanyeol . Lelaki ini hanya sibuk dengan ponselnya sejak mereka masuk kerestoran. Wanita cantik itu menopang dagu dan menatap Chanyeol yang sudah selesai dengan ponselnya.

"Kau mengacuhkanku demi sebuah ponsel."

Chanyeol yang merasa terpanggil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyungsoo. Dia terkekeh saat melihat perempuan itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Maaf, aku sedang mengabari seseorang."

"Oh ya? Siapa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. Dia kembali mengambil ponselnya, membuka menu galeri dan menunjukkan sebuah foto pada Kyungsoo. Foto Baekhyun.

"Cantik bukan?"

Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel Chanyeol dan mengamati foto disana. Bibirnya melukiskan senyuman. "Masih lebih cantik Irene," Kyungso tertawa keras saat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang merengut. "Siapa namanya?"

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol tersenyum membayangkan wajah seseorang yang jauh disana. Baru tiga hari, dia sudah sangat merindukan perempuan itu.

"Ei, pantas saja kau tidak pernah mau melirik jika aku goda."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Sudah, cepat makannya."

Setelah itu, keduanya sibuk dengan makanan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Baekhyun merengut tidak suka saat mendengar penjelasan lelaki diseberang sana. Apa-apaan kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba tidak bisa ikut diacara kemah? Bukankah lelaki itu yang kemarin sangat bersemangat?

"Kenapa begitu? Kau sudah janji Chan," ingin rasanya Baekhyun menangis saat ini, padahal saat kemah nanti dia ingin memberitahuka kabar bahagia untuk Chanyeol. Tapi tiba-tiba lelaki itu tidak bisa.

" _Urusanku diLondon masih banyak Baek, aku minta maaf."_ Jelas Chanyeol dari seberang sana.

"Tapi kau bilang hanya lima hari, sekarang sudah lima hari Chan," Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan tangisnya saat ini. Dia sangat kecewa dengan Chanyeol. Tangannya menghapus airmatanya yang jatuh dipipi bulatnya.

" _Maaf Baek, aku tidak tau jika akan menjadi ini,"_ Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya. _"Aku ada urusan dulu Baek, aku tutup ya."_

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun langsung mematikan sambungan telpon tanpa mendengar lanjutan ucapan Chanyeol. Dia membanti ponselnya diatas ksur kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya dibantalnya. Isak tangisnya tertelan dibantal empuknya.

TING TONG

Baekhyun menghapus airmatanya saat mendengar bel apartementnya berbunyi. Setelah memeriksa wajahnya agar tidak terlihat seperti menangis, Baekhyun berjalan kearah pintu depan. Matanya melotot saat melihat seorang lelaki yang tersenyum lebar menenteng sebuah tas ditangannya.

"Hai Baek. Maaf Hana menangis ingin menginap disini. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian mengizinkan seorang perempuan patuh baya masuk kedalam dengan menggendong Hana yang tertidur.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mendekati Baekhyun. dia memeluk pinggang perempuan yang hanya diam sedari tadi ketika dia melihat HyeMin sudah masuk kedalam kamar yang ditunjuk Baekhyun.

"Kau menangis? Maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan," Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun dan mengecupnya. Dia membuang tasnya dilantai saat melihat Baekhyun yang menangis sambil memukul-mukul dadanya.

"Kau bodoh. Aku sudah terlanjur kecewa kalau besok kau tidak bisa ikut. Bodoh!"

Chanyeol tertawa lalu mendekap erat tubuh mungil Baekhyun. mencium pucuk kepalanya dan mengelus pundaknya. Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun agar perempuan itu duduk dipangkuannya. Tangannya menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan mengusap airmatanya.

"Maafkan aku," Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian memeluk leher Chanyeol. "Aku merindukanmu."

Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol. Dia juga sangat merindukan lelaki ini. Dia mengecup bibir Chanyeol malu-malu. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Setelah itu keduanya hanyut dalam ciuman yang penuh dengan kerinduan mereka.

.

.

Baekhyun membawakan sebuah selimut dan bantal untuk Chanyeol. Karena diapartementnya hanya terdapat satu kamar, terpaksa Chanyeol tidur diatas sofa malam ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa tidur disini?" Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Aku menemanimu ya?"

"Tidak perlu, kau tidur dikamar saja," ucap Chanyeol lembut sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun. dia terkekeh saat melihat perempuan itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Baiklah baiklah."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang kemudian memeluk tubuh Chanyeol. "Ayo tidur."

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian merebahan tubuhnya diikuti Baekhyun disampingnya. Chanyeol sedikit memiringkan tubuhny agar Baekhyun tidak terjepit antara tubuhnya dan juga sandaran sofa. Tangan Chanyeol mengelus kepala dan punggung Baekhyun.

"Chan, besok ada yang ingin aku beritahu," Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia tersenyum geli melihat wajah penasaran Chanyeol.

"Ada apa? Katakana sekarang."

"Tidak, itu rahasia."

Baekhyun kembali memeluk Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Chanyeol. Dia tertawa saat mendengar Chanyeol yang terus mendesaknya untuk mengatakannya sekarang. Lelaki ini benar-benar ingin tahu.

Baekhyun kembali mendongakkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Chanyeol, membuat lelaki itu diam. "Sudah ayo tidur~"

Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian memeluk pinggang Baekhyun. "Selamat tidur cantik."

"Selamat tidur jelek."

.

.

Baekhyun keluar dari mobil dengan menenteng ranselnya. Tangannya memegang tangan kecil Hana dan menuntunnya kearah temapat kemah mereka. Para murid dan orangtua juga sudah berkumpul. Baekhyun memang memutuskan untuk naik bis dengan Hana dan HyeMin _ahjumma_ , sedangkan Chanyeol menggunakan mobilnya.

Dia memberikan Hana kepada HyeMin kemudian berjalan mendekati rekan-rekan gurunya. Membantu mengumpulkan anak-anak. Para orangtua diizinkan untuk menepi, agar anak-anak yang berada ditengah lapangan. Tidak begitu banyak yang ikut, karena memang muridnya juga tidak banyak. Sekitar tiga puluh anak. Tidak banyak bukan? Tapi yang ramai adalah orang tua mereka.

"Baiklah, selesai absen kita akan mendirikan tenda dan mengumpulkan kayu bakar. Setelah itu kita akan makan siang," Luhan selaku ketua panitia berbicara dengan sedikit berteriak. Dia mulai mengabsen anak-anak. Setelah itu dia membagikan tugas mereka, mendirikan tenda dan mencari kayu bakar. Ditemani dengan orangtua tentunya.

Hana mendapatkan tugas untuk mengumpulkan kayu bakar, dia mencarinya dengan ditemani Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun. Sedangkan HyeMIn _ahjumma_ menjaga tas bawaan mereka. Hana dan Baekhyun yang mengarahkan kayu mana yang harus diambil, setelah itu Chanyeol yang akan membawanya. _Poor_ Chanyeol.

Setelah memastikan kayu yang didapatkan cukup, mereka kembali ketenda. Chanyeol mengumpulkan kayu itu bersamaan dengan kayu yang dikumpulkan oleh yang lainnya. Dia dapat melihat kalau tenda sudah berdiri. Khusus untuk anak-anak, untuk orang tua dan juga guru. Jika kalian bertanya seperti apa tendanya? Tendanya besar sehingga hanya dengan tiga tenda dapat menampung semuanya.

Waktu terus berjalan, setelah makan siang acara selanjutnya adalah _games_ yang benar-benar menguras tenaga anak-anak. Tapi walaupun seperti itu, mereka sangat senang. Sampai akhirnya matahari terbenam dan mulai gelap, api unggun mulai dinyalakan. Mereka bernyanyi bersama, menari mengelilingi api unggun dan juga membakar sosis.

"Baek, sepertinya kita kekurangan kayu bakar," Luhan berbisik kepada Baekhyun. "Tolong carikan lagi ya~ sekalian kau ajak Chanyeol dan beritahukan tentang kehamilanmu."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Tapi dia akhirnya berdiri dan menarik Chanyeol agar membantunya mencari kayu bakar. Jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat sekarang. Dia takut dengan reaksi Chanyeol.

"Chan?"

Chanyeol bergumam untuk merespon panggilan Baekhyun. Dia menatap Baekhyun heran saat perempuan itu malah menunduk dan memelintir ujung bajunya. "Ada apa Baek?"

Chanyeol yang gemas dengan sikap Baekhyun akhirnya menarik tangan perempuan itu kedalam pelukannya. Dia mencium pipi Baekhyun berulang kali membuat perempuan itu tertawa geli.

"Cepat katakan. Sejak kemarin malam kau membuat aku jadi penasaran."

"Itu…" Baekhyun menangkup pipi Chanyeol dan menatap lelaki itu. jantungnya sangat berdebar saat ini. Suaranya seperti tercekat. "Aku-"

TES TES TES

Keduanya menatap kelangit saat tiba-tiba gerimis. Chanyeol langsung melepas jaket yang dikenakannya saat hujan lebih cepat deras. Dia merangkul pundak Baekhyun untuk berlari ketempat kumpul. Mereka melihat rombongan mereka sedang berteduh disebuah aula terbuka yang cukup besar.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung berlari kearah sana. Chanyeol mengibaskan rambutnya yang terkena air hujan dan menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun dengan jaketnya.

"Baek?"

Keduanya menoleh saat sebuah suara berat memanggil nama Baekhyun.

"Da… Daehyun?" Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya cepat, membuat pegangan tangan Chanyeol terlepas dari pundaknya. "A…apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Merindukan tunanganku."

Yang Baekhyun tau sekarang adalah hawa Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menghilang dibelakangnya. Dia meremas jaket milik Chanyeol yang masih menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dadanya berdenyut sakit. pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Chanyeol, Chanyeol dan Chanyeol.

.

 _Bersambung_

 _._

Oke, aku gabakal ngomong banyak. Gimana sama Chapter ini? Chanyeol udah ketemu Daehyun yawlah konflik udah masuk, dua atau tiga chapter lagi bakal tamat~ yey! Konflik gabakal aku bikin terlalu berat kok, tenang aja ya :')

Aku mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yang udah review, nagih ff ini di line, ig kalian penyemangat aku. Terima kasih banyak aku cinta kalian :*tetep support dan cintai ff yang Seulla buat ya :') dan terima kasih buat masukkan masukkan dari kalian, aku akan terus belajar dan memperbaiki kesalahan, karena aku juga punya banyak kekurangan :")

Ada yang nanya, apa ada orang ketiga? Engga kok, kalian liat kan, kalau si Kyungsoo itu Cuma sekedar iseng buat ngegoda Chan? Soalnya dia juga temannya Irene. Kemungkinan ada yang jahat(?).

Okelah akhir kata. Review? Thank You :*


	9. Chapter 8

Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya cukup kencang saat Baekhyun menghubunginya untuk yang pertama kali setelah empat hari tidak mengabarinya. Jantungnya langsung berdebar saat melihat nama Baekhyun dilayar ponselnya dan begitu perempuan itu mengatakan kalau dia menunggu Chanyeol dicafe miliknya, Chanyeol langsung bergegas.

Dia bisa saja mendatangi Baekhyun untuk meminta penjelasan seperti dulu, tapi Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih menunggu Baekhyun yang menghubunginya. Dadanya akan berdenyut sakit saat mengingat kejadian malam itu. Lelaki itu mengaku kalau dia adalah tunangan Baekhyun. Dia pikir hanya becanda, tapi ternyata itu semua kenyataan. Baekhyun sudah bertunangan dan dia seperti lelaki brengsek yang mencintai dan meniduri perempuan itu.

Hubungan keduanya merenggang. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kemah dengan alasan pekerjaannya. Dia meyakinkan anaknya dengan Kyungsoo yang menghubunginya, padahal dia yang menyuruh sekertarisnya tengah malam itu.

Chanyeol sempat bertemu dengan lelaki tunangan Baekhyun. namanya Daehyun, Jung menyapanya dengan alasan tadi dia melihat dirinya dan Baekhyun yang berlari menerobos hujan. Dia lelaki yang menyenangkan dan ramah. Dia juga menceritakan kalau dia dan Baekhyun adalah teman sedari kecil, mereka dijodohkan karena keinginan orangtua mereka. Daehyun juga berkata kalau dia sangat beruntung, karena dia bermimpi menikah dengan Baekhyun sedari kecil. Chanyeol hanya bisa meringis mendengarnya.

Disela obrolan mereka, Chanyeol mengirim pesan berulang kali pada Kyungsoo untuk menelponnya. Dan saat Baekhyun datang menghampiri mereka, Chanyeol dapat menghindari perempuan itu karena Kyungsoo yang menelponnya. Setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Alasan pekerjaannya dia buat untuk meminum berbotol-botol alcohol yang berakhir dengan dia berada dirumah Kyungsoo dan menjelaskan semuanya.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya didepan café Baekhyun. Setelah menghela nafasnya, dia berjalan keluar kearah café tersebut. Dia berdoa, semoga Baekhyun memberikan kabar baik untuknya.

 _._

 _Kang Seulla Present_

 **BALLERINA**

 **Chanyeol x Baekhyun (GS)**

 **And Other**

 **GS – TYPO – RnR –** _ **Sex Scene**_

 _Cerita ini murni hasil dari otakku. Jika ada kesamaan, itu tidak disengaja._

 _Happy reading_

 _._

Keduanya terdiam. Setelah Chanyeol datang dan duduk dihadapan Baekhyun, mereka hanya bisa diam. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara-suara dan langka pelayan yang berlalu-lalang disekitar mereka.

"Jadi… ada apa Baek?"

Chanyeol menatap perempuan didepannya. Dia cantik seperti biasa, hanya saja… empat hari tidak melihat Baekhyun, perempuan ini terlihat kurus. Terbukti dari tulang lehernya yang menonjol.

"Aku hamil," Baekhyun meremas tas diatas pangkuannya. Dia menunduk tidak berani melihat ekspresi Chanyeol. "Dan ini anakmu."

Baekhyun tau, Chanyeol pasti tidak akan menerima anak ini. Apalagi lelaki itu sudah mengetahui tentang pertunangannya.

"Aku tau kau tidak akan menerimanya, aku-"

"Siapa bilang aku tidak menerimanya?" ucap Chanyeol memotong perkataan Baekhyun. Dia mengambil tangan Baekhyun yang berada diatas meja kemudian menggenggamnya erat. Baekhyun hanya dapat diam melihat Chanyeol yang sekarang menciumi tangannya dan tersenyum kearahnya. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab Baek. Bukankah ini bisa dijadikan sebuah alasan agar kita dapat bersatu?"

Baekhyun menahan tangisnya. Sebisa mungkin dia tidak mengeluarkan airmata. Dia menginginkan ini semua hanya saja... dia tidak bisa.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk bertanggung jawab, aku hanya memberitahumu" Baekhyun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol. Dia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah undangan dari sana. "Sudah ada yang akan bertanggung jawab."

Chanyeol menatap nanar undangan didepannya. D & B.

"Aku akan menikah lusa nanti. Maaf baru memberimu kabar, Sebenarnya undangan ini sudah disebar dua hari yang lalu. Sempatkan untuk datang ya."

Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan melewati Chanyeol, tapi langkahnya berhenti saat lelaki itu menahan tangannya.

"Itu anakku. Aku tidak akan pernah sudi orang lain yang menggantikan posisiku."

"Aku tau, tapi maaf Park Chanyeol. Aku… aku tidak pernah mencintaimu. Permisi."

Setelah itu Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Baek…"

.

.

Baekhyun menepikan mobilnya disebuah butik ternama. Setelah turun dari mobilnya, dia berjalan measuki butik tersebut. Dia tersenyum saat melihat seorang perempuan cantik yang sedang berfokus pada sebuah gaun putih.

"Hai Jess," sapa Baekhyun saat dirinya sudah berada disamping perempuan itu. Dia Jessica, seorang desainer dan juga merupakan sepupu dari Daehyun. Baekhyun cukup dekat dengannya, karena sewaktu kecil mereka sering bermain bersama. Hanya saja perempuan ini lebih sering mengurusi bisnisnya di London, mengharuskan mereka jarang bertemu.

"Oh Baek, kau sudah datang. Kemarilah, coba pakai gaun ini."

Baekhyunmengangguk dan mengambil gaun itu. dengan bantuan Jessica, gaun mewah itu sudah melekat ditubuhnya. Gaun berwarna putih bermodel _Sabrina_ , dengan badian dada yang dijahit menyerupai bunga-bunga, pinggang langsing Baekhyun terlihat jelas belum lagi bagian bawah –rok- yang dilapisi banyak kain, membuatnya menggembung dan juga sangat berat. Ini seperti gaun didongeng. Sangat cantik, dan Baekhyun ingin menangis melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin.

"Bagus sekali Jess, rancanganmu selalu _the best_ ," Baekhyun tidak bohong. Jessica memang sangat berbakat didunia Fashion. Dan Jessica benar-benar merancang gaun khayalannya dari kecil, namun membuatnya menjadi lebih modern.

"Kenapa kau mau menikah dengan Daehyun?" Jessica merapikan gaun yang dipakai Baekhyun. Dia menandai bagian yang menurutnya harus diperbaiki dengan penjepitnya. "Padahal dia 'kan jelek dan sangat bodoh. Apa kau tidak menyukai lelaki lain?"

Baekhyun tertawa, dia masih asik melihat gaunnya dari pantulan cermin. Sesekali dia juga memainkan miniature kupu-kupu yang seakan-akan hinggap dibunga gaunnya.

"Bagaimana ya… aku tidak tau. Lagipula ibuku menjodohkan kami. Kulihat Daehyun tidak masalah dengan itu, akupun juga tidak masalah."

"Benarkah kau tidak menyukai lelaki lain?" Baekhyun menggeleng kecil. "Yah… semoga kau tahan dengan sifat menyebalkan Daehyun."

"Aku sudah bersamanya duapuluh delapan tahun Jess, sudah kebal."

Jessica tertawa keras khas dirinya. "Ganti bajumu setelah itu kita minum secangkir kopi."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mulai melepaskan gaunnya dengan bantuan Jessica. Dia yakin kalau pilihannya tidak salah.

.

.

Chanyeol membawa sebuket bunga ditangannya. Dia kembali izin kepada Kyungsoo, untung sekertarisnya itu mengerti. Sudah empat hari ini pekerjaannya dikerjakan oleh Kyungsoo.

Dia duduk didepan sebuah makam. Memejamkan mata dan menautkan tangannya, berdoa. Meletakkan bunganya dan mengusap nisan makam itu.

"Apa ini hukuman darimu? Karena aku sudah mencintai perempuan lain? Apa kau marah karena aku tidak mengenalkannya padamu?"

Chanyeol kembali mengusap nisan itu. Airmatanya jatuh, dia menangis dalam diam. Menangis didepan makam istrinya karena perempuan lain.

"Irene… kau sedang apa disana? Aku merindukanmu. Rasanya, aku sangat ingin menyusulmu tapi aku harus menjaga Hana. Kau tau, Hana sudah tumbuh besar dan dia sangat mirip denganmu. Apa kau melihatnya dari atas sana? Kau pasti selalu menjaganya bukan? Dia adalah malaikat yang selalu kau tunggu, kau bicarakan."

Chanyeol menunduk. Bahunya bergetar saat dia menahan isak tangisnya. Kenapa dia harus kehilangan perempuan yang dicintainya untuk yang kedua kali.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa kau tidak ingin aku memiliki perempuan lain dikehidupanku? Bisakah kau bicara dengan Tuhan?"

Lelaki tinggi itu terdiam.

"Maafkan aku… aku benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun. Maafkan aku."

Chanyeol meletakkan keningnya diatas gundukan tanah makam itu. Tangannya memeluk nisan. Airmatanya dia biarkan membasahi tanah. Dia merasa akan mati saat ini. Hatinya sangat sakit.

.

.

 _Chanyeol menatap bingung sekelilingnya. Tempat apa ini? Kenapa sangat sepi? Yang terlihat hanya putih. Dia terlonjak kaget saat sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya. Membalikkan tubuhnya cepat dan terkejut saat melihat perempuan didepannya._

" _IRENE!" dia langsung menarik tubuh mungil itu dan membawanya kedalam pelukkannya. Menyesap wangi tubuhnya yang sampai saat ini masih sama. Mawar, seperti bunga kesukaannya._

 _Chanyeol berpikir, kenapa dia bisa bertemu dengan istrinya ini? Apa dia sudah mati?_

 _Chanyeol hanya menurut saat Irene menuntunnya kearah bangku yang berada disana. Perempuan itu hanya diam, tapi dia tersenyum. Sangat cantik._

 _Irene menepuk pahanya, Chanyeol yang mengerti langsung merebahkan dirinya dan menaruh kepalanya disana. Matanya terpejam saat rambutnya yang mulai memanjang dia mainkan oleh jari-jari Irene. Sungguh, dia sangat merindukan ini. Saat rambutnya dimainkan seperti ini, dia akan tertidur._

" _Kenapa aku bisa disini, bertemu denganmu? Apa aku sudah mati?"_

 _Irene menggeleng, dia masih memainkan rambut Chanyeol._

" _Bicaralah…"_

 _Irene hanya diam. Dia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan memperlihatkan jarinya yang terdapat sebuah cincin, cincin pernikahan mereka. Chanyeol menatapnya aneh. Bukankah cincin itu berada didalam lemarinya?_

" _Kenapa-"_

 _Chanyeol menghentikan protesannya saat Irene meletakkan jari telunjuknya diatas bibirnya. Perempuan itu melepaskan cincin yang berada dijari manisnya dan memberikannya kepada Chanyeol. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Chanyeol._

" _Aku bukan istrimu lagi Chanyeol…"_

Chanyeol membuka matanya cepat. Dia terdiam dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Jadi semua hanya mimpi? Tapi… apa maksudnya?

TING TING TING

Kepalanya menoleh kearah jam disampingnya. Sudah pagi. Mendudukkan tubuhnya kemudian turun dari ranjangnya. Sebelum keluar dari kamarnya, dia melangkah menuju lemarinya. Membuka laci yang berada disana dan mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah. Bibirnya tersenyum saat melihat sepasang cincin perak disana. Mengelusnya.

"Irene… maksudmu apa?"

.

.

Kyungsoo sibuk dengan teleponnya. Sudah berapa pertemuan hari yang harus dibatalkan karena kondisi Chanyeol yang tidak memungkinkan. Mungkin hari sebelumnya dia dan Chanyeol masih dapat menghadiri beberapa rapat, karena atasannya itu masih bisa diajak bekerja sama, walaupun dia hanya diam dan memberikan semuanya padanya.

Tapi untuk hari ini sepertinya Kyungsoo harus mengosongkan jadwal Chanyeol, atasannya itu hanya diam sejak dia datang. Memainkan sebuah cincin dengan pandangan kosongnya. Kyungsoo sudah mengatakan sebaiknya Chanyeol menenangkan diri dirumah, tapi atasannya itu terlalu _bolot_ dan tetap hadir dikantor.

"Sudah kubilang sebaiknya kau dirumah saja Chan. Semua pekerjaan akan kuurus."

Lawan bicaranya hanya diam dengan memandang cincin ditangannya. Kyungsoo berbalik, berniat kembali duduk dimejanya. Tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya saat mendengar suara Chanyeol.

"Besok… dia akan menikah."

Kyungsoo tidak bodoh untuk tidak memahami siapa yang dimaksud Chanyeol. Dia tau permasalahan yang membuat lelaki ini seperti mayat hidup. Byun Baekhyun. siapa lagi.

"Jadi… aku membutuhkanmu untuk menemaiku diacara itu."

Mata bulat Kyungsoo melotot. Dia berjalan kearah Chanyeol dan berdiri disamping lelaki itu. sedangkan yang ditatap tajam hanya diam, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada cincin didepannya.

"Kau gila! Kau tidak boleh datang Chanyeol!"

"Berpakaianlah yang rapi besok, aku akan menjemputmu."

"Tapi…"

"Kumohon Kyung…"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Baiklah."

.

.

Baekhyun menatap dirinya dari pantulan cermin. Dia tersenyum saat melihat ibunya yang sedang menyisir rambutnya.

"Baek, apa kau bahagia?"

" _Eomma_ bahagia?" perempuan paruh baya itu mengangguk dengan senyumannya. "Kalau begitu aku juga bahagia."

Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan kearah kasurnya. Duduk dipinggirnya, diikuti sang ibu. Besok dia akan menikah. Dia tidak boleh menyesal, dia yang meminta ini. dia yang meminta agar pernikahannya dipercepat. Menjebak Daehyun seakan-akan mereka sudah tidur bersama. Membuat darah di spreinya dengan obat merah. Kemudian merengek meminta pernikahan minggu ini juga.

Dia tidak boleh menyesal, ini semua keinginannya. Ya, keinginannya.

"Sayang, kenapa melamun?"

"Tidak apa-apa _eomma_ , aku hanya memikirkan hari esok. Aku akan menjadi putri dengan gaun cantik itu."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat ibunya mengusap kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahukan pada _eomma_?" mata Baekhyun yang terpejam langsung terbuka. Dia menatap ibunya heran, apa maksudnya? Mengenalkan siapa? "Lelaki yang kau cintai?"

"A..apa maksud _eomma_? Aku mencintai Daehyun, dan _eomma_ sudah mengenalnya," Baekhyun naik keatas ranjangnya, merebahkan dirinya disana. Jantungnya sangat berdebar saat ini. "Aku… aku ingin tidur _eomma_."

"Baiklah, selamat tidur anakku. Semoga kau bahagia," Baekhyun tersenyum saat ibunya mencium keningnya.

"Aku bahagia asalkan _eomma_ bahagia."

Ya… kebahagian ibunya adalah kebahagiannya. Baekhyun yakin. Karena ibunya adalah segalanya untuknya.

.

 _Bersambung_

 _._

Gimana? Drama banget ya -_- yawlah maaf kalau jadi anak gini, alurnya jadi sinetron banget yelah wkwk. Ini Baek jaad, si Irene nongol hayoloh hahaha. Besok pernikahan Baek :' ayo nangis bareng Chan :"

Banyak yang bilang adegan kemarin mirip sama film india si Rahul sama Anjeli (?) jujur aku ga kepikiran dan pas dibaca emang mirip :' maaf aku ga bermaksud apa, tapi pas aku ngetik semua berjalan seperti air (?) jadi aku ga ngeh juga yawlah maaf ya makasih juga yang udah ngingetin. Padahal aku kepikirannya buat masukin salah satu adegan difilm itu di last Chapter. Terus juga katanya mirip film Game plan The Rock? Jujur aku gatau film itu malah ._. maaf juga kalau sama. Ini ide aku bener-bener pasaran yawlah. Maaf maaf ga maksud suwer :D

Dan makasih buat yang udah ngereview sama ngesupport ff ini. kalian luar biasah walaupun cerita ff ini makin aneh, tapi kalian tetep minta lanjut. Makasih banyak.

Last… besok Chap terakhir huray! Review? Thank you /sebar kiss/


	10. Chapter 9

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam mobil Chanyeol, dia duduk disebelah kursi pengemudi. Dia tersenyum senang saat Hana menyambutnya dari kursi belakang. Akan itu memeluknya –walaupun terhalang jok, Hana hanya dapat memeluk leher Kyungsoo- dan dia hanya bisa mengecup tangan anak itu.

"Sudah siap?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. Dia tidak berkata satu katapun kepada Chanyeol. Wajah lelaki itu sedang tidak bersahabat sekarang, belum lagi kantung mata itu. Ya Tuhan… dia ingin menangis melihat atasannya itu.

"Irene datang kemimpiku," Kyungsoo hanya diam dan menoleh kearah Chanyeol. "Katanya, dia bukan istriku lagi."

Kyungsoo tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Dia meremas tangannya yang berada diatas pahanya. Ingin rasanya dia meremas wajah Byun Baekhyun itu.

 _._

 _Kang Seulla Present_

 **BALLERINA**

 **Chanyeol x Baekhyun (GS)**

 **And Other**

 **GS – TYPO – RnR –** _ **Sex Scene**_

 _Cerita ini murni hasil dari otakku. Jika ada kesamaan, itu tidak disengaja._

 _Happy reading_

 _._

Kyungsoo menahan tangan Chanyeol saat lelaki itu berjalan akan memasuki sebuah gereja yang halamannya sudah dihias sedemikian rupa.

"Jangan masuk kumohon."

Tapi lelaki itu hanya diam dan menyingkirkan tangan Kyungsoo. Dia tersenyum kearah Hana lalu menggandeng anaknya itu agar masuk kedalam gereja. Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti mereka dibelakangnya.

Chanyeol duduk dibaku pinggir bagian tengah. Tidak terlalu depan, tapi juga tidak terlalu belakang, pokoknya dia berada ditengah. Hana berada disamping kanannya, diikuti Kyungsoo yang juga berada disamping kanan anaknya. Dia memilih duduk dipinggir… ingin melihat Baekhyun dengan jelas saat melewatinya nanti. Ini untuk yang terakhir, jadi dia akan memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun dengan jelas dan lama.

Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana perasaannya saat ini… sepertinya Chanyeol hanya bisa mengucapkan 'hancur' untuk mewakili hatinya yang sakit. bagaimana tidak, perempuan yang dicintainya sejak terakhir dia mencintai seseorang kini akan mengucapkan janji suci dengan orang lain dan dia hadir saat perempuan itu mengucapkan janjinya. Bayi yang dikandung perempuan itu yang seharusnya memanggilnya ayah nanti akan memanggil ayah pada pria lain.

Chanyeol sudah mempersiapkan hati dan mentalnya untuk hari ini. Semalam dia tidak dapat tidur. Dia selalu mengingat Baekhyun. Bagaimana senyumnya, wajah cemberutnya, suaranya. Lalu mengingat hal-hal yang mereka lalui walaupun singkat. Dari berkenalan, kencan, bercinta… bahkan Chanyeol baru sadar. Dia dan Baekhyun tidak mempunyai suatu hubungan. Dia tidak pernah meminta Baekhyun menjadi kekasihnya, walaupun kalimat cinta sering keluar dari bibir mereka.

Suara music pengiring menyadarkan Chanyeol dari melamunnya. Dia baru sadar kalau Daehyun sudah berada didepan altar, menunggu pengantinnya. Chanyeol meremas dada kirinya saat mengingat siapa pengantinnya itu.

"Chanyeol…"

"Tidak apa-apa Kyung, aku sudah mempersiapkan ini."

Chanyeol tau kalau perempuan yang menyandang sekertarisnya itu sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Dengan canggung dia tersenyum kemudian mengelus rambut anaknya yang memanggil namanya. Benar, dia masih punya Hana. Dia tidak boleh merasa sedih seperti ini.

Mata Chanyeol melirik saat Baekhyun dan ayahnya berjalan melewatinya. Mata mereka bertemu, hanya sekitar dua detik. Chanyeol terus memperhatikan perempuan yang mengenakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih itu. Cantik. Bahkan kata itu tidak dapat mewakili betapa sempurnanya Baekhyun hari ini.

Airmata Chanyeol ingin tumpah saat tangan bersarun tangan putih Baekhyun terlah berpindah dari tangan ayahnya ketangan calon suaminya –Daehyun. Akhirnya dia lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya. Kemanapun asal jangan melihat kejadian itu.

"Ehem.. saudara Jung Daehyun apakah engaku bersedia menerima wanita ini sebagai istri yang dijodohkan oleh Tuhan dalam pernikahan yang Kudus? Maukah engkau mengasihi dia, menghibur dia, menghormati dan merawat dia saat sakit maupun sehat, serta melupakan orang lain tetapi hanya mengasihi dia saja selama engkau hidup berdua didunia ini?"

Suara pendeta mulai terdengar saat music iringan telah selesai dimainkan.

"Saya bersedia."

Dua kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Daehyun benar-benar membuat Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan airmatanya. Dia langsung menghapusnya cepat. _'Baekhyun akan menjadi milik orang lain. Dia bukan Baekki-ku lagi.'_

"Dan kau saudara Byun Baekhyun apakah engaku bersedia menerima wanita ini sebagai istri yang dijodohkan oleh Tuhan dalam pernikahan yang Kudus? Maukah engkau mengasihi dia, menghibur dia, menghormati dan merawat dia saat sakit maupun sehat, serta melupakan orang lain tetapi hanya mengasihi dia saja selama engkau hidup berdua didunia ini?"

' _semoga kau bahagia Baekhyun.'_

Tapi akhirnya Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya saat tidak mendengar ucapan janji dari Baekhyun. yang dia dengar hanyalah sebuah… isak tangis. Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?

Gereja yang mulanya sepi kini mulai terdengar bisik-bisik karea para tamu merasa aneh dengan sikap Baekhyun.

"Maaf saudara Baekhyun? Bisakah anda langsung menjawabnya? Kalau begitu mari kita ulangi lagi."

"Tunggu pendeta," Daehyun membawa tubuh Baekhyun menghadap kearahnya. Dia menatap heran kearah perempuan yang sedang menangis dan menundukkan wajahnya. "Baekhyun? ada apa?"

"Hiks… Dae…"

Daehyun mengerti. Dia kembali menatap sang pendeta didepannya. "Maaf kumohon beri waktu untukku dan calon istriku."

Setelah itu, Daehyun membawa Baekhyun kebelakang gereja. Menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan orang disana, termasuk Chanyeol yang bahkan sangat khawatir sekarang.

Sedangkan itu, Baekhyun masih menangis dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Dia bahkan sudah meremas gaunnya.

"Baekhyun? Ada apa heum? Kenapa kau menangis?"dengan lembut Daehyun mengangkat dagu Baekhyun. Dia mengusap airmata yang membasah pipi Baekhyun.

"Aku… aku…"

"Katakanlah."

"Aku hamil Dae… dan ini hiks… bukan anakmu."

Daehyun terdiam.

"Dan kau hiks… tidak meniduriku waktu itu. Aku hiks… mengarangnya agar itu semua hiks… bisa dijadikan alasan pernikahan kita hiks… dipercepat."

Daehyun tetap bungkam, dia membiarkan Baekhyun berbicara. Entah kenapa emosinya naik sekarang.

"Lalu kau menangisi lelaki tidak bertanggung jawab itu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Dia menutup mulutnya untuk menutupi isak tangisnya. "Tidak dia mau bertanggung jawab. Tapi aku… aku tidak mau mengecewakan _eomma_ , ibumu dan juga dirimu. AKH!"

Baekhyun berteriak keras saat dengan tiba-tiba Daehyun mencengkram tangannya. Dia menatap takut teman kecilnya yang menatapnya sangat tajam. Daehyun tidak pernah kasar padanya. Daehyun selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut, menyayanginya. Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat Daehyun yang seperti ini.

"Dae…"

"Siapa? Siapa lelaki itu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak. Kita harus lanjutkan pernikahan kita Dae."

"SIAPA BAEKHYUN?!"

Mata sipit Baekhyun terpejam saat lelaki itu berteriak didepan wajahnya. Bahkan teriakan Daehyun dapat terdengar diaula gereja.

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol," cicit Baekhyun. Dia hanya pasrah saat Daehyun sudah menarik tangannya dengan paksa. Daehyun pasti akan melanjutkan pernikahan mereka. Baekhyun siap.

Tapi dia menatap bingung kepada Daehyun yang berjalan melewati altar. Lelaki itu malah menariknya kearah bangku tamu. Tepatnya kearah… Park Chanyeol. Tidak! Dia harus menghentikan ini.

"Dae, altarnya disana. Dae, Daehyun!"

Baekhyun mencoba memberontak, tapi tenaganya kalah dengan tenaga Daehyun. Dia hanya bisa pasrah saat dia dan Daehyun sudah berada didepan Chanyeol.

"Kau Park Chanyeol?" suara itu… Daehyun tidak pernah berbicara sedingin itu. Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol yang mengangguk bingung. Tapi setelah itu dia hanya bisa berteriak saat Daehyun menarik kerah kemeja Chanyeol hingga lelaki itu berdiri. "Keparat."

BUGH

Bukan hanya Baekhyun yang berteriak, kini setiap undangan disana berteriak saat sang pengantin memukul seorang tamu.

"Hei, apa masalahmu!" Chanyeol mencoba menahan kepala tangan Daehyun yang akan melayang padanya. Dia melirik kearah Kyungsoo agar membawa Hana menjauh darinya.

"Kau… lelaki bodoh, keparat! Kau membiarkan perempuan yang mengandung anakmu menikah dengan orang lain?"

Chanyeol diam. Dia hanya menatap lelaki didepannya dengan wajah bingung.

"A..apa?"

"Tidak usah banyak tanya. Cepat nikahi dia!" tubuh tinggi Chanyeol terdorong hingga kini dia berada disamping Baekhyun. "Cepatlah!"

Daehyun menarik kedua orang berbeda jenis kelamin itu kearah altar. Dia memposisikan mereka disana layaknya boneka.

"Pendeta, tolong nikahkan mereka berdua. Park Chanyeol dengan Byun Baekhyun."

"Tapi Dae… maksudmu apa? Aku…"

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat Daehyun meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibirnya.

"Kau adikku, aku tidak mungkin menikahimu walaupun aku mencintaimu. Kali ini kauharus menemukan kebahagiaanmu, jangan memikirkan kebahagiaan orang lain. Bersikaplah egois sesekali, asalkan kau merasa bahagia."

Baekhyun tidak dapat menyembunyikan tangis harunya. Dia memeluk tubuh Daehyun dan menangis disana.

"Jangan menangis nanti _make-up_ mu semakin luntur," Daehyun tertawa saat Baekhyun berkata 'masa bodo'. Tangannya mengelus punggung teman kecilnya itu. "Sudah lepaskan, calon suamimu sudah menunggu."

Baekhyun merona hebat. Dia menghadapkan dirinya pada Chanyeol dan menatap lelaki itu. Dia tersenyum membalas senyuman Chanyeol. Tangan keduanya sudah saling bertautan. Mereka menghadap kearah pendeta dan mengucapkan janji suci mereka.

Dan saat kedua belah bibir mereka menyatu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak dapat menghilangkan kebahagiaan mereka. Mereka resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri.

"Chan…"

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dan menaruh wajahnya didada bidang milik Chanyeol. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya saat Chanyeol juga memeluknya dan menciumi kepalanya.

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun langsung melepas pelukannya saat mendengar suara ibunya. " _Eomma_ …" dia menatap ibunya takut-takut. Ibunya pasti sangat kecewa padanya saat ini. Tanpa sadar dia mengenggam tangan Chanyeol lebih erat.

"Kau ini..." Baekhyun semakin menundukkan kepala saat ibunya berjalan mendekatinya. "Kenapa kau ini sangat bodoh? Kenapa kau tidak jujur pada _eomma_? Kenapa Baekhyun?"

"Hiks… aku takut _eomma_ kecewa dan jatuh sakit lagi," Baekhyun menatap ibunya dengan wajah yang penuh airmata. Dia memejamkan matanya saat tangan ibunya mengarah padanya. Apa ibunya akan memukulnya? Tapi dia hanya dapat tersenyum kecil saat ibunya ternyata memeluk dirinya.

Baekhyun yang membalas pelukan ibunya terpaksa harus melepaskan pelukan itu karena kepalanya yang tiba-tiba dipukul oleh sang ibu.

"Bodoh, apa kau tidak menganggap aku ibumu? Jika ada apa-apa ceritakan pada _eomma_."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ibunya ini perusak suasana.

Sedangkan Chanyeol sedang menjerit dalam hati saat ayah dan kakak dari Baekhyun menegurnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak diperlakukan kejam, ayah dan kakak Baekhyun hanya menepuk pundaknya dan berbincang hal pribadi padanya. Tapi sumpah, jantung Chanyeol rasanya ingin melompat saat ini. Kenapa Kyungsoo dan Hana tidak menghampiriku, jeritnya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang masih menggendong Hana hanya tertawa bersama anak itu.

"Lihat wajah ayahmu. Sangat bodoh."

"Jangan mengejek _daddy_. _Aunty_ , aku ingin menghampiri _daddy_ ~"

Kyungsoo menuruti keinginan bocah kecil itu. Dia menurunkan Hana dari gendongannya dan membiarkan anak itu berlari kearah ayahnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Wajah Hana memang sangat mirip dengan Irena, tapi sifatnya itu… sangat Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo yang tidak mau ambil pusing memilih duduk. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan kursi ini, kenapa… empuk?

"AAA!"

Kyungsoo langsung berdiri saat ternyata bokongnya tidak mendarat pada kursi, melainkan paha seorang lelaki yang duduk disana. Astaga… wajahnya sangat memerah sekarang.

"Ma… maaf tuan saya tidak sengaja."

Kyungsoo merutuki diirnya dalam hati. Apalagi saat lelaki itu berkata tidak apa-apa, lelaki itu sudah berdiri disampingnya, dia sangat tampan dengan kulit _tan_ dan tubuh tingginya.

"Tidak apa-apa nona. Lagipula bokongmu itu sangat kenyal."

WHAT THE….

"Sialan."

"Hey, jangan berkata seperti itu. Namaku Jongin, siapa namamu?"

Karena Kyungsoo penuh dengan sopan santun, dia akhirnya membalas jabatan lelaki itu walaupun perasaannya sangat _dongkol_. "Do Kyungsoo."

.

.

Baekhyun mengikuti langkah suaminya yang memasuki kawasan sebuah pemakaman. Baekhyun cukup pintar apa tujuan Chanyeol membawanya kesini. Bertemu istri pertamanya, walaupun lelaki itu tidak mengucapkan padanya.

Keduanya sangat canggung karena kejadian kemarin. Bagaimana tidak, Baekhyun yang dulu menolak Chanyeol akhirnya menikah dengan lelaki ini. beruntug kemarin ada Hana yang mencairkan suasana, tapi sekarang bocah itu sedang dijaga oleh HyeMin.

"Baek?" Baekhyun terdasar dari lamunannya. Ternyata dia dan Chanyeol sudah sampai didepan gundukan tanah dengan nisan bertuliskan 'Bae Ju Hyeon' dan terdapat sebuah foto disana. "Ini… makan Irene."

Baekhyun memperhatikan foto yang berada disana. Demi Tuhan, perempuan itu sangat cantik apalagi senyumannya itu. Belum lagi matanya yang indah. Baekhyun cukup _minder_ melihat foto itu.

"Duduklah disini."

Baekhyun mengikuti perintah suaminya, dia duduk disamping Chanyeol. Dia menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dengan mata yang masih menatap nisan Irene.

"Irene, kenalkan ini Baekhyun yang pernah kuceritakan," Baekhyun menatap kearah suaminya, Chanyeol pernah menceritakan tentang dirinya pada Irene? Kapan? "Kau pasti terkejut, aku dan Baekhyun sudah menikah sekarang."

Chanyeol mengangkat tangan Baekhyun yang berada digenggamannya kemudian menciumnya. Dia memberikan kode agar Baekhyun berbicara.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. "Ehem… Hai Irene," Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya untuk melihat kearah Chanyeol. "Aku Baekhyun, aku… istri Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol dia… apa yang sudah dia ceritakan tentangku padamu? Kuharap kebaikkanku karena dengan begitu mungkin kau bisa merestui kami. Aku… aku berjanji untuk menjaga Chanyeol dan Hana. Jadi kau merestui kami 'kan?"

Hembusan angina yang cukup kencang menerpa mereka. Chanyeol merapikan rambut Baekhyun yang berantakan karena angina.

"Aku yakin Irene sangat senang melihat ini."

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dan menaruh kepalanya didada Chanyeol. Dia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini.

.

.

Chanyeol terkekeh saat melihat istrinya terus meremas tangannya. Sejak dia berkata akan mengenalkan Baekhyun dengan orang tuanya, perempuan it uterus mendesah frustasi.

"Tenanglah."

"Bagaimana bisa tenang Chan. Aku tidak pernah bertemu orangtuamu sebelumnya dan sekarang aku bertemu sebagai istrimu."

Chanyeol paham, dia juga merasa sangat berdebar saat ini. Tapi dia lebih memilih menarik pelan tangan Baekhyun memasuki rumah orangtuanya. Tapi baru kakinya melangkah tiga langkah, tubuh mungil kakaknya sudah menghalanginya.

"Hay Chanyeol, kudengar dari Hana kau akan datang dengan _'mommy'_."

Chanyeol memutar matanya malas. Apa-apaan kakaknya ini. "Ya… kenalkan ini Baekhyun."

Yura –kakak Chanyeol- menatap perempuan disamping Chanyeol. Matanya membulat melihat perempuan itu. sangat cantik.

"Ahh cantiknya~" dia menangkup wajah Baekhyun menggunakan kedua tangannya. "Aku bingung kenapa yang ingin menjadi pasanganmu perempuan cantik semua, padahal kau 'kan… ah ayo kita masuk Baekhyun."

Baekhyun yang ditarik paksa oleh Yura menoleh kearah Chanyeol meminta pertolongan. Sedangkan lelaki yang sudah menjadi suaminya itu hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Sesampainya diruang tengah, Baekhyun dapat melihat eum… banyak orang disana. Bukankah kata Chanyeol hanya keluarga kecilnya saja? Apa keluarga kecil Chanyeol sebanyak ini?

" _Mommy_ ~" suara anak kecil memanggil Baekhyun membuat dia tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Baekhyun mengelus kepala Hana yang memeluk kakinya.

"Baek ayo kita duduk dulu."

Baekhyun menurut dan mengikuti Chanyeol. Dia duduk dengan canggung, apalagi semua orang disana terdiam sejak kedatangannya.

PLAK

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat seorang lelaki yang berjalan mendekati mereka kemudian menampar pipi Chanyeol.

"Perempuan ini hamil?"

"Darimana ayah tau?"

Ah ternyata itu ayah Chanyeol. Baekhyun semakin berdebar, bahkan tubuhnya hampir bergetar.

"Anakmu yang terlalu pintar sudah menceritakan pada kami semua. Dan kau sudah menikah?"

Chanyeol kembali mengangguk. Tangannya mengusap tangan Baekhyun yang berada digenggamannya. Perempuan itu sudah berkeringat.

"Menikah tanpa persetujuan kami?"

"Bukan begitu ayah… ceritanya panjang."

"Cepat ceritakan."

Chanyeol menceritakan semua. Dari awal mula dia bertemu Baekhyun hingga kejadian kemarin. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari ekspresi ayahnya. Sedangkan tangannya terus menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengenalkan pada kami dari awal!"

Chanyeol menutupi kepalanya menggunakan sebelah tangannya saat ayahnya memberikan gesture –gemas ingin memukulnya. "Aku juga ingin mengenalkan Baekhyun pada kalian tapi aku tidak menyangka seperti… ini."

"Sudahlah…" Baekhyun semakin menunduk saat seorang wanita peruh baya mendekatinya dan duduk disampingnya. "Namamu Baekhyun?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kikuk membuat wanita itu tersenyum.

"Tataplah orang yang bicara denganmu," wanita itu memegang pipi Baekhyun dan membawa arah pandang Baekhyun kearahnya. "Aku ibu Chaneyeol, selamat datang dikeluarga Park."

Baekhyun terpesona melihat senyuman itu. " _Ne_ , terimakasih eum…"

"Panggil aku _eomma_."

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya. _Well_ , keluarga Chanyeol menerimanya dengan baik, Baekhyun harus bersyukur dengan keadaan ini. " _Ne, eomma_."

"Kau cantik sekali~"

Setelah itu Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah saat kedua pipinya dicubit dengan gemas oleh ibu Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah _eomma_ ," Chanyeol menjauhkan istri barunya dari jangkauan ibunya. Lihat saja wajah Baekhyun yang memerah. Ibu dan kakaknya benar-benar brutal. "Baek, ini… orangtua Irene."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sepasang suami-istri yang berada disofa seberangnya. Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk sopan.

Tapi tiba-tiba sang istri –ibunda Irene- berjalan mendekatinya dan Chanyeol. Jantungnya berdebar lagi. Apa ibu Irene tidak rela jika menantunya menikah dengannya? Pikiran negative berkeliaran dikepalanya. Dia 'kan kalah cantik dengan Irene. Senyumnya tidak semanis Irene. Matanya terlalu sipit. Lalu…

"Jadi Chanyeol menikahimu?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Kepalanya terangkat keatas saat wanita itu mengangkat dagunynya. "Terima kasih sudah mengisi kekosongan hati Chanyeol yang manja ini."

" _Eomma_ ~"

Baekhyun melirik kearah suaminya. Ini kejadian langka, selama ini Chanyeol selalu bersikap _gentle_ didepannya dan Chanyeol yang merajuk seperti ini… sesuatu.

"Anda… tidak marah Chanyeol menikah denganku?"

Wanita itu menggeleng. Tangannya mengusap kepala Baekhyun.

"Semenjak kematian Irene, aku dan ibu Chanyeol yang membantunya merawat Hana. Chanyeol tidak pernah membedakan kami, dia tetap menyayangiku walaupun Irene sudah tidak ada. Dia rutin setiap minggu mengunjungi rumah kami. Tapi tiba-tiba Chanyeol jarang mengunjungi kami. Dan ternyata itu karena ada kau."

"Maafkah aku…" Baekhyun merona malu. Apa kehadirannya membuat Chanyeol jadi jauh dengan keluarganya. Tapi Baekhyun benar-benar _salut_ dengan Chanyeol. Dia bisa membina kedua keluarga ini tanpa istri disampingnya.

"Baekhyun…" dia kembali menoleh kearah ibu Chanyeol. "Walaupun kami sempat bingung, tapi akhirnya kami mengerti. Kami senang Chanyeol berakhir denganmu, kami yakin kau perempuan yang baik."

"Terima kasih _eomma_."

Baekhyun tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Dia diterima dikeluarga Chanyeol. Keluarganya tidak menolaknya.

"Jadi… kalian ingin melangsungkan resepsi pernikahan lagi 'kan? Ayolah~ aku ingin mengenakan gaun."

Yura menatap kesal kearah adiknya yang menatapnya sengit. Apa salahnya dia melihat pernikahan adiknya yang kedua dan memakai gaun.

"Sebaiknya kau yang cepat menyusul Yura."

Lagi-lagi ayahnya ini sama menyebalkan. "Aku masih mencintai pekerjaanku."

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk diatas kasur mereka dengan canggung. _Well_ , bagaimanapun kejadian Baekhyun memberikan undangan benar-benar membuat mereka canggung.

Mereka bermalam di kediaman keluarga Park dan mereka tidur dikamar Chanyeol. Hana? Bocah itu jika sudah bertemu dengan Yura pasti tidak mau lepas.

"Chan?"

Akhirnya Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan dikamar yang temaram itu. dia menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang juga menoleh kearahnya. Dengan cepat dia membuang wajahnya malu.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol memegang tangan istrinya dan membawa wajah Baekhyun kembali menatapnya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat wajah Baekhyu yang malu-malu. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku… itu… maafkan aku Chan."

"Untuk apa?"

"Di café waktu itu…"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga perempuan itu berada didekapannya. Bibirnya mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang. Ya Tuhan… rasanya Chanyeol ingin menangis saat dia dapat memeluk tubuh ini lagi.

"Lupakan itu semua. Yang terpenting adalah sekarang," Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukkan demi menatap wajah Baekhyun. "Aku, kau, Hana dan bayi ini."

Hati Baekhyun menghangat saat tangan Chanyeol mengelus perutnya yang masih datar. Dia merasa sangat bodoh, sangat idiot kenapa dulu dia bisa menyerah. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan menikah dengan Daehyun. Benar-benar pemikiran yang bodoh. Bagaimana jika pernikahannya dengan Daehyun benar-benar terlaksana. Dia tidak dapat menyentuh lelaki ini lagi, merasakan hangatnya dekapannya, dan mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku… aku benar-benar bodoh saat itu Chan. Aku mengira kau pasti sangat terkejut dan sakit hati. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan ibuku. Aku minta maaf."

"Dengar Baekhyun," tangan Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun. "Walaupun saat itu aku benar-benar terluka, jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu. Anggap saja itu sebagi penguat cinta kita. Mungkin jika tidak seperti itu, kita tidak akan cepat bersatu seperti ini."

"Maafkan aku…"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Baek."

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Matanya terpejam saat merasakan bibir Chanyeol mencium mesra keningnya.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun. dengan bertopang pada lengannya, Chanyeol mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan perut Baekhyun. tangannya mengelus perut itu dan menciumnya, membuat sang pemilik merona hebat.

"Halo _baby_ , apa ayah mengganggumu? Kau sedang apa didalam sana? Tumbuhlah dengan sehat, jangan menyusahkan ibumu ya. Kami mencintaimu."

Baekhyun menetaskan airmata haru saat melihat Chanyeol menciumi perutnya terus-menerus. Bibirnya mengeluarkan tawa kecil.

"Chan, kemarilah."

Chanyeol menurut. Dia tidur disamping Baekhyun kemudian memeluk tubuh istrinya, membiarkan kepala Baekhyun berbantalkan lengannya.

Jari telunjuk Baekhyun menari diatas dada bidang Chanyeol. Kepalanya mendongak, matanya menatap sensual suaminya itu. "Apa kau menginginkan malam pertama kita?"

Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mencium jari telunjuk nakal milik Baekhyun.

"Jujur aku sangat menginginkannya, tapi aku tidak mau menyakiti 'dia'," tangannya mengelus perut Baekhyun dan tersenyum

"Chanyeol… terima kasih.

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian membawa tubuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Tangannya mengelus surai panjang Baekhyun dan menghirup aroma tubuh istrinya.

"Aku lebih dari sangat mencintaimu. Tidurlah."

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian menyamankan posisi tidurnya setelah bibirnya mengecup sekilas bibir Chanyeol, membuat lelaki itu gemas sendiri.

.

.

.

 _FIN_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Satu ff selesai lagi~ lega rasanya. Gimana endingnya? Udah pada baper ya Baek mau nikah sama Dae. Dan yang mau nanya si Daehyun kemana, dia balik lagi ke Jerman abisnya kitati liat gebetan nikah sama orang lain (?). dan pas bagian nikah itu aku terinspirasi dari pilem Kuch Kuch Hota Hai (bener ga tulisannya?) walaupun ada yang beda lah ya~

Dan karena dua ff ChanBaek GS aku udah selesai, aku mau bikin ff baru dengan genre yang gak jauh beda. Hurt/Drama/Romantic rating? M tapi ga terlalu fokus ke enceh haha. Judulnya 'COMEBACK' castnya Chanbaek ft HunBaek –again- & HunHan. Ceritanya tentang si Chanyeol yang ketemu Baekhyun mantannya malah nikah udah nikah sama Sehun dan punya anak. Ceritanya emang terkesan pasaran, tapi InsyaAllah aku bikin alurnya yang ge ketebak(?) yah intinya gitu lah. Minat? Kalau iya minggu depan aku publish (kalau gada halangan).

And last, thank you so much reader yang udah review, follow, terus favorit cerita ini. buat sider, muncullah sekali saja di akhir chapter ini wkwkwk. Okede, bye semuanya selamat jumpa di ff yang lain muah :*


End file.
